The Heart of the Ocean
by Ixchel-of-Palenque
Summary: DMxHG, AU, PreHBP. Hermione returns to Hogwarts and the Headmaster has a crazy new idea for History of Magic – a practical. Hermione is paired with Malfoy and it is revealed that there is more to the past then family lets on. Full Summary inside.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**La Coeur De la Mer –The Heart of the Ocean**

'_It doesn't necessarily mean that you will kill your grandparents you know.' Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts once more by Malfoy. _

'_What?' asked Hermione, momentarily stunned at the fact that he knew what she was thinking._

'_The Grandfather Paradox. It doesn't mean that you have to kill your grandparents.' repeated Malfoy. _

Hermione returns for her last year at Hogwarts, not having the best of summers. Harry and Ron are drifting away from her, her parents have broken up and one of her friends is dead. Hermione returns as Head Girl and the Headmaster has a crazy new idea for History of Magic – a practical. All seventh years are paired up and are required to go back into the past and experience a month in their past life. Hermione is partnered with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and it is revealed that there is more to the past then family lets on.

Hermione and Draco travel back to 1912 where their lives will change forever. An international disaster brings them together for the briefest of times before pulling them apart. One of them will not return from the practical. And how does a necklace link Draco's family to Hermione's family? Who really owns it and what is the hidden secret of the necklace?

Intrigued? In the following months read about the adventure of more than one life time. Follow a tale of desire, passion, suspicion, jealousy, anger, betrayal, trust, forgiveness and love between the most unlikely of lovers.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Titanic**_**. They are property of their respective owners. I use them for my own amusement and am not making any money out of this work. I do own any characters that you don't recognise as being of the Harry Potter and Titanic fiction or historical characters (e.g. The Unsinkable Molly Brown). This disclaimer counts for all chapters of the story.**

* * *

This is my first time I've written a story like this. I've done other fan fictions that I might post one day. This story can get a bit confusing at times, especially with the Grandfather Paradox. I've tried to explain it as best I can. I dropped out of physics before we could tackle theoretical astrophysics and time travel. However, I have managed to secure my brother's notes and have worked in other sources as well. This story does contain adult themes and language. If you have a problem understanding any vernacular and terms, feel free to send me a PM. Please don't put it in a review. Please read and enjoy and let me know what you think.

Oh and please note that some words are spelt differently (e.g. Traveller and traveler) and that is because I am an Australian, so most words will be the Australian version and not the American version.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the finishing of the Sorting Ceremony. There were only a small number of first years this year, only 21. The trio cheered when a child was sorted into Gryffindor, Ron complaining about having to wait for his food and Harry nodding, agreeing with Ron for once.

When the last student ('Westhall, Alison') was sorted into her house (Hufflepuff) and the sorting hat moved away by Professor Flitwick, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to face the hungry students.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few start of term notices that I wish to address before we start our lovely feast. First Years please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, unless you wish to suffer a most painful death. There are a few new items, including products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezing's on Caretaker Filch's list of banned objects, for full details please see his office. I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Nymphadora Tonks.' Dumbledore paused for a second as the clapping that occurred (mainly form the Gryffindor table) from the appointment of Tonks calmed down. His eyes tinkling slightly as he prepared to give his last announcement before dinner.

'Yes, yes, congratulations Professor Tonks. There is one last announcement that I wish to make before we can all eat. Seventh year students, I would like to announce that within the coming weeks there will be a newly instated practical component to the study of History of Magic.' A flurry of whispering started before Dumbledore could finish his announcement. 'I would like all seventh year students to stay after breakfast tomorrow morning to receive details on this practical component as it will count to 25 per cent of your final grade. And now, let the feast begin!' and with a clap of his hands the food appeared before the hungry students. The level of sound increased tenfold as cutlery hit plates and conversation about the practical for the seventh students and retelling of summer holidays began.

Hermione was eating quietly, half listening to Ron and Harry talk about the new project. Her 'Head Girl' badge glinting slightly in the candlelight. She knew about the project, it had been her idea, after all, but she wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron that. Let them think that Dumbledore thought of it.

'What do you think about it Herms?' asked Ron with a mouthful of food. Hermione sighed.

'Firstly, don't talk with your mouth full, as it is quite rude.' Ron quickly swallowed his food, before shovelling more into his mouth. 'And secondly, I think that it is a good idea. Not many people are interested in History of Magic and what better way to learn about history then to experience it yourself. Although I am worried about someone disrupting the timeline, but I think that if we go back far enough then it shouldn't have too much problems. I've done some research and found a potion that can be used to send people back into their most recent past lives. I think that maybe the potion that Professor Dumbledore will use.' Hermione cringed suddenly, she let it slip what the project was.

Ron's mouth was agape, with bits of food falling out and Harry was wearing a similar expression – without the food falling. Ron then spoke up, after swallowing his food.

'You knew? You knew about the project and you didn't tell us?' he wasn't angry, just shocked; then again Hermione was a 'walking textbook' according to Ron.

'Of course I knew Ronald. I am Head Girl. Dumbledore told me about the project so I could make plans ahead for the Prefects rosters.' Okay so that wasn't the whole truth, but it almost satisfied Ron, almost.

'But Herms…' he started, but Hermione cut in.

'Ronald, you'll find out tomorrow about all the details. I don't know everything about the assignment and as I said we will find everything out tomorrow.' And with that she turned back to her food and ignored the boys as their conversation drifted towards Quidditch.

Hermione sighed. Over the summer, she and the boys started to drift apart. She had received the occasional letter from the boys. However, the boys were mostly interested in getting answers for their summer homework and telling her what they were doing. Harry had stayed at the Burrow ever since he turned 17 in July. The boys mostly played Quidditch and other wizarding games as well as degnoming the garden.

Hermione, on the other hand, had a horrible summer but she wouldn't let the boys know that. Her parents had separated just after New Years and it was the first time that she had visited home since the Christmas holidays. For her, it was strange not to have her father at the breakfast table with his morning cup of tea. Then, a few days after arriving home, one of her pre-Hogwarts school friends was killed in a car accident when a drunk driver slammed into their car just outside of their home. Aside from those two major hardships - which hit Hermione quite hard - her summer was normal, filled with lots of reading in the park, having her relatives visit and working part-time at a small and quiet café.

She sighed. She missed her boys but looking at them now, she knew that they truly didn't miss her. Hermione decided that she had had enough to eat and started pushing it around her plate, occasionally placing the fork to her lips to give the impression that she was eating. After a short time the headmaster stood up again and told everyone to go to their dormitories for a good nights sleep as classes were to start the next morning. He also reminded the seventh years that they were to stay behind after breakfast for their meeting.

Hermione stood, being Head Girl, starting to shepherd the Gryffindor first years towards the dormitories even though it was technically the Prefects job. Harry and Ron followed behind the first years speculating about the project with Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, their fellow seventh year Gryffindors. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had basically told them what it was about at dinner when she accidently let it slip but apparently her boys had forgotten.

Once inside the common room she showed the first years to their rooms before heading to her room. Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting on their beds gossiping as per usual. Once they saw that Hermione had entered they stopped talking about who broke up with who and who was with who during the holidays and started to question Hermione about her holiday.

'So Herms, how was you summer? I know that it would have been hard, especially with your parents separated.' Asked Lavender, in a not so sympathetic voice. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples as she sat down on her bed.

'Lavender. Firstly, it is none of your business as to how my holiday went, unless I wish to divulge that information. Secondly, again it is none of your business as to what family issues I have. And thirdly Ron Weasley should not have told you anything to do with my personal and private life, as it is just that personal and private. His _girlfriend_ doesn't need to know, even if she is my "roommate" so to speak.' Hermione scrambled across her bed till she reached the end, grabbed out her night clothes and snapped the trunk closed before continuing.

'Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed and do not wished to be disturbed by your incessant chattering all night.' And with that she closed the curtains around her bed and changed. She was still able to hear what the two girls were saying and they were talking about her. She decided that she would go to the headmaster tomorrow and see if she could get her own room, however a remote chance that she could get one. As she was about to fall into a deep slumber she heard one of the girl say 'She just needs to get the wand out of her arse and ... ' Hermione groaned, picked up her wand, cast a silencing charm on the curtains and then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The next morning, Hermione awoke before the two twitter birds and snuck out to have a shower before heading down to breakfast. Grabbing her bag she started to head for the prefects bathroom. Halfway there she stopped suddenly when she heard a sound coming from the next hallway. Being head girl she thought that she should check it out. Pulling her wand out of her bag, she crept up to the intersection of the hallway. Silently she turned the corner and there was the Head Boy and the bane of her existence – Draco Malfoy. Sighing she lowered her wand slightly.

'What on earth are you doing Malfoy?' she asked, after noticing him jumping up and down on one foot. 'Practicing for the Ballet? Because if you are you're not doing a very good job' Malfoy stopped his hopping around and turned to face her, a sneer on his face.

'As if you would know about Ballet, mudblood.' retorted Malfoy. 'Ballet is a highly respected form of entertainment for people of _noble_ and _pure_ blood.' Hermione sighed, another quip about her blood, she was getting sick of it.

'For your information Malfoy, I went to a prestigious ballet school when I was younger, so I think I would know more than you do about Ballet.' He sneered again.

'Prove it.' Hermione was shocked. He wanted her to dance in her nightgown in the middle of a hallway?! Well there was one trick that she could do that she learnt in ballet.

'Fine, Malfoy. Watch this.' And with that Hermione kicked off her shoes and stood barefoot on the cold stone of the hallway. She slowly raised her feet, heels off the ground; she was now standing on her toes. She started to grin; she hadn't done this in a long time. He yawned.

'Anyone can do that Mudblood.' Her grin slipped slightly.

'Keep watching Malfoy.' Slowly she started to raise herself higher and onto the very tips of her toes. Pain started to creep into her muscles but oh was it worth it! The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. He huffed and stormed away. Hermione dropped back onto her feet and quickly gathered her shoes before continuing on to her shower.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast not long after her refreshing shower. Her legs were still a bit sore after her little 'ballet lesson' in the hallway with Malfoy. She spotted her two friends sitting at their regular spot at the Gryffindor table. She walked over and sat in her seat opposite them. She was quite happy after her little stunt in the hallway.

'Good Morning Harry, Ron.' She smiled at the two boys stuffing their faces. They would never change but at least Harry had better manners.

'Morning 'Mione. Did you see the Ferret this morning? He looks like he swallowed a lemon.' Said Harry. Hermione turned and looked that the Slytherin table and sure enough there was Malfoy with a sour face. She laughed at him.

'He does too.' She said to Harry, picking up a slice of toast and started to spread some raspberry jam on it.

'I wonder what made him so sour. He's more sour than usual. I wonder if Parkinson finally didn't give him any in bed last night.' Wondered Harry aloud. Ron was still stuffing his face, not wanting to get involved in any conversation about Malfoy, but was listening in.

'I know why Harry. I was passed him on the way to the prefect's bathroom this morning and I saw him hopping around. I think he stubbed his toe. So I made a comment about him trying to practice ballet. He didn't like that and made another one of his 'purebloods-are-better-than-mudbloods' comments. So I said that I knew more about ballet then he did and he asked me to prove it. So I did by showing him one of the more highly advanced ballet moves. Needless to say he stormed off not saying another word.' Harry and Ron burst out laughing, food flying out of Ron's mouth and part of Harry's drink out of his nose. Any reason to laugh at Malfoy being bested was good enough for them.

'Finally someone put him in his place!' laughed Harry. 'I know I've tried to over the years but I think you finally knocked something into the ferret.' It was then that flapping and screeching was heard coming from the rafters. The mail was coming.

Harry and Ron got parcels from Hedwig and Pig – things they had left behind at the Weasleys. Hermione received a letter and a small parcel from her mother and the Daily Prophet. The three friends were quiet as they read over their mail while nibbling at the last of their breakfast. After reading part of the Prophet, Hermione opened the envelope from her mother, ignoring the parcel to read the letter for the moment.

_Dearest Hermione_

_How are you dear? Did you have a good trip back to school? Like every year I have nothing that you left behind to send you. There is one thing that I want you to have. With this letter I have sent a parcel which contains a necklace that was given to me from my mother. I think it is time that you have it._

Hermione slowly unwrapped the parcel. Inside there was a necklace box, just as her mother had written. Hermione opened the box and inside on a black velvet backing sat a large blue heart shaped pendant on a diamond chain. 'It's beautiful' thought Hermione reaching to pull the necklace off and held the necklace up, letting the light reflect off the stone. 'And heavy.' She replaced the necklace and went back to reading the letter.

_I know you haven't seen this necklace before, and that was because I kept it hidden from you until the time was right to give it to you. It was given to my mother, Mary, by her mother – your great-grandmother Elizabeth, who in turn was given it by her mother, your great-great grandmother, Nastya. Mother used to have a name for the necklace: 'La Coeur De la Mer' – The Heart of the Ocean - I think it was. Your grandmother used to say that her mother was given the necklace by her father, who we don't know. The story my mother told me was that he died on the voyage on _Titanic_ and that her mother almost didn't make it out alive. Somehow I don't think that your great-grandmother was really on _Titanic.

_I'm looking at my grandmother's photograph while sitting here writing to you. It was taken when she was about your age. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are your great-great-grandmother. I always said that you looked more like her then I did. _

_There is a reason why I am sending this to you Hermione. I didn't want you to worry while you were here on holidays but…_

'Miss Granger.' Hermione dropped her letter and looked up to Professor McGonagall who was looking at her slightly bemused.

'Sorry Professor. I was distracted.' The professor hid a smile.

'I can see that Miss Granger. All I wanted to do was to give you your timetable and to remind you that you and the rest of your year have to stay behind after breakfast for your information session for History of Magic.' Hermione nodded and thanked the professor who handed her Hermione her timetable.

She looked over her NEWT schedule. Most of her classes were advanced classes. Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, History of Magic, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Arithmacy, Advanced Herbology and Astronomy. Hermione was happy with how her classes had turned out. She had worked hard for six years to be in them and now she was finally there.

Hermione looked at her watch. She would have History of Magic straight after breakfast on Mondays but since the year had to stay behind she didn't mind nibbling a bit more at her toast. While doing that she packed away the necklace, letter and schedule into her bag so she was ready to leave for class as soon as the meeting was over.

The bell rang in the distance and all the students minus the seventh years left the hall to go to their classes. Once the great doors were shut the Headmaster stood from his chair and beckoned the seventh years closer to the dais, that way he didn't have to call across the hall.

'Seventh years, Welcome back. Now I must say; your year has always been an interesting one. It has come to my attention that almost no one listens in History of Magic. Goodness knows that in my school years no one did either, so you are not in trouble. I have come up with a way to try to make this class more appealing to some students, although I must say that I did have help with the task. As I said last night you will all participate in a practical component which will go towards 25 per cent of your final marks. Since your year has shown an ability to handle tough situations, the staff and I have chosen your year to trial this new addition to the curriculum.' Dumbledore paused for a moment and reached for his goblet while the students tried to understand what was being said.

'Starting tonight and ending in a month, you and a partner will go back in time to relive a past life.' Whispers started between the students. 'This does not mean that you will not have a task to do. When you arrive back to the present day you and your partner will be required to present a speech to the class about your experiences in the past. Now I understand that some of you will not be wizards or witches in the past, this doesn't matter for now.

'Since we are dealing with time travel there are some rules that will need to be followed. These are outlined in your booklets.' Dumbledore waved his wand and a booklet flew to each seventh year. 'It may look like there are a lot of rules but most of them are just common sense. Now are there any questions?' Hermione's hand instantly rose as well as a few other hands, Neville Longbottom's amongst them. Even though she started the idea, she didn't know everything about the practical.

'How are we actually going back in time?' asked Neville.

'When you come back here tonight you will all have a mouthful of a potion. This potion is highly dangerous if not made correctly. I do not recommend that you try to make it. However we have a perfectly made batch waiting for you to use tonight. I assure you that it is not poisoned. The potion has already been tested.'

'Sir, how will we know who our partner is?' asked Hermione. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Madam Pomfrey, who was free from the infirmary for the morning, to come forward. She was carrying what looked like a dirty rag, but the students knew exactly what it was – the Sorting Hat.

'I am sure you all recognise the Sorting hat and know what to do. You will place the hat on your head and the hat will read your mind and your past. When it tells you to take it off it, please do so. Unlike the sorting you will not be told your partner straight away but will wait till everyone has worn the hat. Now, shall we get started? Hufflepuff first I think. Miss Abbot if you please.'

And so the pairing started. After all the Hufflepuffs had worn the hat, the Slytherins were next followed by the Ravenclaws and then finally the Gryffindors. The process was taking longer than Hermione suspected. She, and many other students, thought it would only take as long as their sorting did, but that was not to be the case.

'Miss Granger, if you'd please.' Called Dumbledore. Hermione walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

'_Ah yes. It's good to see you again Miss Granger.'_ Said the Sorting hat into her mind._ 'You truly did grow into Gryffindor after all. But no matter, let me take a look at your mind. Ah, so it was you who came up with the idea for the history practicum, then again I shouldn't be too surprised. You were always a smart young lady.' _Hermione blushed slightly at the complement and mumbled a thank you.

'_Now lets go deeper…ah what's this I see? Could that be the La Coeur de la Mer? Well that is most definitely interesting. A grandfather paradox, well great-great grandmother in this case but it's still the same principal. However the circumstances are different, so I guess it isn't technically a Grandfather Paradox. Interesting.' _Hermione was confused now. A Grandfather Paradox? She had heard of it before but she couldn't quite remember what it was. _'Don't worry Miss Granger; you're not the only one. There is one other who is in a similar position as you are. You may go back now.'_

Hermione took off the hat and went back to the Gryffindors in deep thought. She would have to go to the library later to find out what a Grandfather Paradox was. But the sorting hat said someone was in a similar position to her….did that mean that they were also a Grandfather Paradox? And who was the other student? These thoughts plagued at her mind until the last person had worn the hat.

'Students! Now that the sorting had has seen into your minds and your past, it will now place you with your partner. When your name is called out you and your partner are to stand next to each other so we know who as been paired up. Sorting hat, if you please.'

'Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom.' The pair moved aside from the main group. The pair didn't complain, after all both secretly liked the other.

'Vincent Crabbe and Padma Patil' Padma looked horrified that she was paired with Crabbe. She looked sadly at her boyfriend Ernie McMillan.

'Justin Finch-Fletchley and Pansy Parkinson.' Pansy grabbed a hold of Draco Malfoy and started to act very overdramatic, crying and saying she didn't want to be pair with Justin.

'Harry Potter and Pavarti Patil.' Harry paled, he remembered the tragedy of the Yule ball in their fourth year and apparently Pavarti did as well.

'Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown.' The couple looked happy about being paired together; after all they were going out. The paring continued and the group waiting was growing shorter. Those already sorted were starting to whisper to each other quietly.

'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.' All chatter in the hall stopped so suddenly and a simultaneous gasping was heard around the hall you could have sworn that the entire seventh year had just been hit by a bludger. Hermione was just as shocked as the other students, but then again she shouldn't really be too surprised, he was head boy after all, she should have expected it. Not protesting, she moved to where the other groups were standing, waiting for Malfoy come and stand by her. Grudgingly he did, avoiding all contact with her, still sour about this morning's incident in the hall.

The sorting continued only very briefly since there were only a few people left. Once the sorting hat had finished pair the students, Madam Pomfrey removed the sorting hat and left the hall to go back to her infirmary. Dumbledore addressed the students once more.

'Now you have all been paired up. I must tell you that you cannot change your pairings. It is for your own safety. Now at 6pm you shall all make your way to the infirmary so you can take your potion. Before you do take it I highly recommend that you read your booklets. Now are there anymore questions before you all head of for your first class of the day?' Hermione's hand rose, other than the Grandfather Paradox that was bothering her there was one other thing. Dumbledore nodded to Hermione.

'Sir, what sort of fail-safe's have been put in place if we run into serious trouble or get into a situation that proves to be life threatening?'

'An excellent question, Miss Granger! If you are in immediate risk of serious harm or death then the potion will immediately be countered and you will be returned to Hogwarts. Hopefully you shouldn't be involved in a situation like that, but we have taken precautions just in case. If you do, however, return to Hogwarts earlier than October 2nd by purposely putting yourself in serious danger then you will receive a fail for the assessment. Be warned we will know if you are lying as you will be placed under a truth potion upon your return.' The students all looked a bit dazed at the idea that something could go wrong.

'You have nothing to fear students. Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry. Now since you have missed most of this morning's class you are all excused until lunch. I shall see you all this evening.' Dumbledore then dismissed the students from the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed her bag and said something to Harry and Ron about going to the library and to be sure to read the booklets before dashing off.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Once Hermione reached the library, she placed her bag on the table and pulled out some parchment, ink and quill. After setting up, she headed to the Muggle Studies section of the library and looked up the books on theoretical astrophysics, time travel and any books that may contain some mention about a Grandfather paradox. Finally she found a book that had a decent amount of information on the paradox. Hermione made her way back to her table and copied out what the book said.

_The Grandfather Paradox__**:**__ First described by the science fiction writer René Barjavel in his 1943 book _Le Voyageur Imprudent (The Imprudent Traveler)_. The Grandfather Paradox is a paradox of time travel. The paradox is this: suppose a man traveled back in time and killed his biological grandfather before the latter met the traveler's grandmother. As a result, one of the traveler's parents (and by extension, the traveler himself) would never have been conceived. This would imply that he could not have travelled back in time after all, which in turn implies the grandfather would still be alive and the traveler would have been conceived, allowing him to travel back in time and kill his grandfather. Thus each possibility seems to imply its own negation, a type of logical paradox._

_The grandfather paradox has been used to argue that backwards time travel must be impossible. However, a number of possible ways of avoiding the paradox have been proposed, such as the idea that the timeline is fixed and unchangeable, or the idea that the time traveler will end up in a parallel timeline, while the timeline in which the traveler was born remains independent._

'Well that's helpful.' Said Hermione, placing the parchment back on the table after reading the explanation over twice more. Sure she'd experienced time travel before but that was only for a few hours a day at most, no more than three hours during the whole Sirius and Buckbeak debacle. This was a whole different ball game now.

'And you talking to yourself isn't helpful, Granger. I mean some people are trying to read here so they don't screw up the timeline.' Sighing quietly to herself she turned to face her project partner who had his feet on the table in front of him while reading the booklet Dumbledore gave them.

'I'm surprised that you can actually read Malfoy. No scratch that. I'm surprised you actually want to read something that is stopping you from making sure Harry, Ron and I are ever born.' Malfoy's eyes narrowed slightly and if Hermione was kidding herself she could have swore there was a flash of hurt in his eyes.

'And why would I do that? I may be the son of a Death Eater but that doesn't mean that I want Potter dead. And that's the truth Ganger. As much as you three are the bane of my existence the world unfortunately needs you.' Admitted Malfoy grudgingly.

'At least we are agreed on something. You are the bane of our existence as well.' Hermione turned back to her study on the Grandfather Paradox. For once there was something that was boggling her mind. What did this mean? As much as she tried she couldn't make heads or tails of how killing any member of her family fit with what the Sorting Hat said.

'It doesn't necessarily mean that you will kill your grandparents you know.' Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts once more by Malfoy.

'What?' asked Hermione, momentarily stunned at the fact that he knew what she was thinking.

'The Grandfather Paradox. It doesn't mean that you have to kill your grandparents.' repeated Malfoy.

'Firstly; what would you know about the Grandfather Paradox? After all, Malfoy, it is a _muggle_ term and you hate all things muggle. Secondly, how the hell did you know I was researching that particular theory? Thirdly, what do you mean by "It doesn't mean that you have to kill your grandparents?" And finally, why the hell do you care?' seethed Hermione. She would not be bested by him, not today.

Malfoy took his feet off the table and turned so he was facing her directly, leaning forward he answered her. 'To answer your questions Granger, I may not like muggles but some of the things they come up with can be useful. I knew what you were researching because you mumble things when you are frustrated at something, especially when it is something you are reading.' He paused for a second before continuing, Hermione could tell that he was contemplating something.

'With the Grandfather Paradox, what I mean is you don't have to kill your grandparents, for all you know you could be your grandmother, in a disturbing and twisted time travel sort of way. And to answer the first and last question, I'm apparently and Grandfather Paradox also, thus I have done some quick research on it before you came in. Although the Sorting Hat said did say something about me not being my great-great-grandfather or killing a family member or something of the sort.'

Hermione could have hit herself over the head with the book. Of course Malfoy was a grandfather paradox, he was her partner. He was the other person the hat was talking about.

'Fine, Malfoy. I concede for now.' sighed Hermione. 'I don't think I want to know too much about this paradox, I guess I'll just have to be happy with "going with the flow" for once.' Hermione thought for a moment, there was something that had to be done before the practical this evening.

'Malfoy, since we are partnered together, I want to make a truce. No name calling and no trying to hex each other until we get back, that is if we have magic. We also try to help each other out and make sure that we get through this assessment unharmed. Agreed?' she held out her hand expectantly. Malfoy looked at her contemplating the truce.

'Fine, I accept your truce. But as soon as we get back it all goes back to normal.' Hermione nodded, she didn't expect anything else. Malfoy reached out and grasped her hand briefly before letting go. She turned back to her books and parchment and put her notes into a neat pile so she could put them in her bag. Not realising that she left her bag open on the table, in full view of Malfoy, Hermione grabbed the books and went to put them back on the shelf.

When she reached the table again, she saw Malfoy holding an open box, eerily similar to the one her mother gave her. Hermione noticed the dark expression on his face and was slightly afraid. An angry Malfoy was something she didn't want to deal with.

'Granger, where did you get this?' he asked, still holding the box open, his expression still dark. Hermione looked confused, '_what is he talking about?' _she thought. She headed back to her table and grabbed her writing equipment to return to her bag.

'I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy.' She huffed and made to grab her bag, immediately noticing that the box that her mother gave her was absent. She turned to Malfoy, horror and anger filling her as she realised that he had her present.

'Where did you get this?' He repeated. His voice was oddly calm but with a noticeable touch of malice. He turned the box around and showed her the necklace that she received over an hour ago.

'Give that back Malfoy. You shouldn't go through other people's belongings.' She held out her hand so he could hand it back to her, although he made no move to do so.

'I could say the same to you.' He hissed. 'This necklace is a Malfoy heirloom and has been missing for nearly ninety years. Where did you get this?' this time his voice was raised, scaring Hermione slightly.

'Not that this is any of your business, but my mother sent that to me this morning.' She rummaged through her bag to find the letter. She found the part that was relevant to the necklace and showed it Malfoy. 'Here, since I know you can read, read this part.' She pointed to the part where her mother wrote about the necklace and the _Titanic_.

When Malfoy read all he needed and wanted to read he waved the paper away. 'That explains what I already know to a degree but what I don't know is how it came into your family. So how did it?'

'I don't know Malfoy. I didn't even know this necklace even existed until this morning. And how the hell do you know that it belongs to your family.' Malfoy stood, put the necklace on the table and disappeared into the rows of books, returning with a book on wizarding families. He opened the book to the part on the Malfoy's and turned the book to face her. There were portraits of every member of the Malfoy family inside and around the neck of most of the women, except for the early Malfoy women and the last three Malfoy women, was the necklace that was on the table. Hermione sat down. Malfoy, however, remained standing.

'The la Coeur de la Mer has been in my family for centuries, since Louis XVI. It is given by the eldest Malfoy son to his bride-to-be to be worn on their wedding day. In 1912 the necklace went missing. The story goes that the youngest Malfoy heir in 1912 stole the necklace from his brother and ran away with the necklace. It is believed that the necklace, if used or taken by a younger Malfoy, is cursed, until it is returned to the older heir. My grandfather told me that the _Titanic_ would have made it to the States if the necklace wasn't on board.' He looked at the necklace.

'How did he know that the necklace was on the ship?' asked Hermione, her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to piece the clues together, but coming up short of the answer.

'A receipt and refund was sent to my great-great-grandfather refunding the money that his brother paid for his ticket. Apparently he died when the ship sank. The last our family knew was that the necklace was at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. We still have the receipt as a reminder of how much it cost to lose something that was worth more than the Hope Diamond.'

Hermione was silent as she was trying to figure out the facts. Then something clicked.

'Malfoy, I think I know what happened. Hear me out on this. Your great-great grandfather's brother was on the ship and apparently so was my great-great grandmother. What are the chances that they met on the ship? 1 in 2,223 if you include all the passengers on the ship. How much did the ticket cost?'

Malfoy thought for a moment. 'It said £870 on the refund notice.'

'£870! That was one of the most expensive suites on the ship!' exclaimed Hermione. 'That means he travelled first class, thus limiting his contact with second and third class passengers to almost none, which means that the chances of him and my great-great-grandmother meeting are now 1 in about 690 if she travelled first class also.'

'Somehow I don't see her affording first class Granger.' Scoffed Malfoy. 'I mean £870 was and is a lot of money you know.'

'True, that is an awful lot of money but then again the cheapest first class tickets were about £23 for a first class passage. So it is entirely plausible that she could have.' Hermione recalled a small memory from when she was a young girl.

'I remember years ago looking through my grandma's books and papers and coming across a ticket for the _Titanic_ and one for the _Carpathia_ three months later. I went to talk to her about it but she took the tickets back and didn't say anything. I remember the _Carpathia_ ticket saying about £500, which as you said was a lot of money back then. I just can't remember what the price was on the _Titanic_ ticket.' Hermione looked at Malfoy, who was looking at the necklace still but was in deep thought.

He came out of his stupor. 'Wait, so you think that they could have met on the ship?' he asked, his eyes not leaving the necklace and Hermione was getting frustrated. She reached over and grabbed the box, closed it and put it in her bag, much to Malfoy's dismay.

'I think that it is highly likely. For all we know he could have given her the necklace before the ship went down.'

'Or she stole it.' Accused Malfoy, finally looking at her.

'My family doesn't steal Malfoy and don't you even think for a second that I would either.' Retorted Hermione, she went back to thinking out loud and to Malfoy's annoyance she stood up and started pacing. 'My great-grandmother was born on the 12 January 1913, which was exactly nine months after _Titanic_ sank, which means that she was conceived while on the _Titanic_ or around that time period. Great-grandma didn't know who her birth father was, although she was told stories of a … no it can't be.' Hermione stopped and looked at Malfoy. She almost ran to him. She grabbed the book he found on wizard families.

'What the hell, Granger?' he said and she yanked the book out of his hands and started to flick through it.

'Malfoy, what was your great-great-grandfather's name?' asked Hermione, not looking up from the book, whilst flicking through the pages trying to find the right page.

'Zander Malfoy. Why?' He asked suspicious and curious as to what she was thinking. If it involved his family, he wanted to know. Hermione didn't look up as she scanned the Malfoy family tree to find Zander.

'Give me a minute.' She finger tracing the family tree. 'Leopold Malfoy was born in 1868. Zander Malfoy was born in 1890. Scorpius Malfoy was born 1915. Abraxus Malfoy was born in 1933.' She looked up to the Malfoy in front of her, confusion on her face.

'What?' asked Malfoy, he was starting to get more than annoyed with her at the moment because she was keeping all the answers to herself.

'Are you sure this book is the most up to date and correct version?' she asked. Malfoy nodded. 'Zander Malfoy was an only child, Draco.' She ignored the use of his first name as there were too many Malfoy's in the conversation to call him by his last name.

'Wait, what? Zander had a brother who was 17 and died on _Titanic_. Every Malfoy knows that.' Said Draco. Hermione turned the book to face him and ran her finger down the Malfoy family tree.

'Leopold Malfoy. Zander Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Abraxus Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. These Malfoy's are only children. They had no brother or sisters. Zander Malfoy didn't have a brother.' Draco's face was grim and he was confused. Both teenagers were thinking the same thing. Why would their grandparents tell them about someone apparently didn't exist, yet the proof was in Hermione's bag, and in extension, Hermione herself?

Hermione placed the book back on the table and dashed beck into the Muggle studies section of the library. Her eyes skimmed the titles until she found one on the _Titanic_ and one that contained the census for January 1912. She carried the two books back to the desk and handed the _Titanic_ book to Draco.

'See if you can find a passenger manifest in there and if there is check for the missing Malfoy and also check for Nastya de Selah. Check both the first and second class manifests.' She opened her own book and flicked straight to the 'D' section and started to read through the names. Malfoy grabbed the _Titanic _book and looked for any possible spelling of his last name before moving on to find the name Hermione had given him.

After ten minutes of looking, checking, and re-checking, even swapping books to see if the other missed anything, the pair came up with nothing.

'Argh! This is so confusing! Why can't we find anything?' exclaimed a frustrated Hermione. 'At least we found the Malfoy's on the census. But even then there is only Zander and not his mysterious brother.' She looked over to Malfoy, who was in deep thought.

'What if there wasn't really a brother, just someone who looked like the Malfoy's, acted like a Malfoy, and basically was a Malfoy, yet wasn't from there and then? What if _I_ was the missing brother? What if I was the 'brother' that stole the necklace and went aboard the _Titanic_ and gave that same necklace to your family? What if it wasn't a Grandfather Paradox, but a Great-Great-Grandfather Paradox?'

Hermione thought for a moment. 'It's possible. But that would mean that if you were the brother then I would be…' Hermione abandoned that thought and grabbed a parchment and quill and started to draw her family tree, working back from herself.

'I was born in 1980, to Anne and David Granger. Anne was the daughter of Mary and Nicholas Goldman and was born in 1956. Mary, my grandmother was born in 1936 and her parents were Elizabeth and Michael Kent and Elizabeth was born in 1913 to Nastya and someone from the Titanic. But there is no information on Nastya in the 1912 census so there isn't any way that we can trace that line any further.' She grabbed another piece of parchment and copied out the Malfoy family tree including a dotted line where the missing brother was.

'And what would drawing a family tree achieve Granger?' asked Malfoy. Hermione ignored him and continued to work. She drew arrows and added names and took out names by the end of the brainstorming she had redrawn the tree. She showed Malfoy. The two family trees were now one, with Draco and Hermione at the top and the bottom of the family tree.

'If what you say is true Malfoy, then this is what the family tree would look like. This means that you would be my great-great grandfather and I would be my great-great grandmother. I've gone over every logical possibility, with and without the paradox. I think you may be right. You might be the missing brother and if that is the case then I would be Nastya. Which would mean that if the Grandfather paradox were true then this assignment would send us back to 1912 which would cause you and I to be on _Titanic_ but only one of us will survive. Oh this is so confusing!'

Malfoy didn't say anything. He just stared at the tree. 'You know if that were true then you wouldn't really be a mudblood. She would have been a half-blood at least.' He pointed to Elizabeth. Hermione sighed.

'And that isn't the problem at hand Malfoy. We have a bigger problem.' Malfoy looked at her confused. 'If we go back to 1912, then we will be on _Titanic_.' She stared at him, he was still confused. For someone who is supposed to be smart, he was acting like Ron.

'Malfoy don't you see? It's the _Titanic_. The _Titanic _sinks. Thousands of people will die and one of those people who will die will be you!' and being Hermione, the next thing she thought of was the assignment. 'You'll fail. You can't pass. You'll come back early.' That kicked Malfoy out of his brain fart moment.

'What? No way! I can't die.' he cried out, a bit too loudly, after all they were still in the library and Madam Prince was watching them carefully, debating whether or not to kick them both out.

'Malfoy shh! Look, to be fair you won't actually die. The potion will kick in and you will be brought back here before that happens but there's nothing we can do! We can't change the timeline. You have to go on the ship, you have the ticket! The necklace has to go on that ship. You and I have to meet on the ship. You and I have to… oh god no!' Hermione buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

'We have to what Granger?' Hermione mumbled something through her hands, which she knew he didn't catch. 'What was that? I didn't quite hear you.' She lifted her face out of her hands and face Malfoy.

'We have to have sex.' She whispered. 'I have to get pregnant in order for me to exist. Like you said, for all we know you could be your own grandmother. It looks like that I am my own great-great grandmother.' Hermione was mortified but there was no other logical explanation. If Draco was the brother, then she would be Nastya, given that the necklace was passed down through the family. If she was Nastya, she had to get pregnant before the _Titanic_ sank so she could exist.

Hermione grabbed her notes about the Grandfather Paradox and looked over them once more. Hermione could feelMalfoy reading over her shoulder. He suddenly snatched the parchment and edited it. _The paradox can also mean that if one travelled back in time and there was no biological grandfather before they arrived, this could mean that the traveler is one of their grandparents. If they don't conceive then one of the traveler's parents and by extension, the traveler as well, would never have been conceived. This means that if the traveler wasn't born then the grandparent wasn't born and the two following generations would never have existed._

Hermione looked at the amendment and nodded sadly. What a horrible situation. She looked at Malfoy. 'Somehow I don't think that this would constitute as being a Grandfather Paradox anymore. Maybe we should call it the Granger Paradox.' She said sarcastically. Malfoy shrugged.

'Doesn't bother me what you call it.' The two sat in silence for a moment, making sure their new found knowledge was completely understood.

'Malfoy, you know that know one can know about this.' She watched him nod silently. 'I mean this is way too awkward for most people to understand. Heck I don't even know if I understand all of it. This is way beyond time turners and simple time travel theory.'

'I know.' Answered Malfoy, looking at the table and avoiding Hermione's gaze. Hermione felt sorry for Malfoy, he had to steal the most prized possession of the Malfoy's and give it to her and then die.

'Malfoy, look at me. I know this is hard but we will get through this and everything will go back to the way it was. I promise.' She said sincerely, trying to honestly believe it herself.

'I know. I was just trying to figure out something to do with the necklace that's all. I told you that only the eldest Malfoy heir can have it without being cursed right? In 1912, I would be the younger Malfoy, therefore I would be cursed. But in this time period I'm the oldest Malfoy, so that means that it shouldn't be cursed. So what's the truth? Am I cursed or not?' Hermione pondered for a moment.

'I don't think so. I think that it was pure coincidence that the necklace was on the _Titanic_ when it sank. The _Titanic_ wasn't the first ship to sink after hitting an iceberg you know. The only reason that it is more famous than other shipwrecks is because many of those who perished on the ship came from prominent American, British and European families. The glamour associated with the ship, its maiden voyage and its notable passengers magnified the tragedy of its sinking, hence why it is better known.'

Malfoy looked at her and Hermione could see that he was sceptical but willing to accept the explanation for now. She smiled and looked down at her watch. They had spent more than an hour discussing and theorizing about the past. The bell for lunch was about to go any minute.

'Well, this has been …' Hermione paused for a moment trying to think of a word to summarise the last hour or so. '… enlightening, Malfoy. But I have to go and return these books because the bell for lunch will ring in a moment and I don't know about you but I'm beginning to get a little peckish. I will see you this evening when we have the potion.' Hermione then picked up the books and her bag, making sure the necklace was still in there before heading back down the aisles to return the books. When she passed the desks on the way out she noticed that Malfoy had gone.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hermione exited the library and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. Her mind was still trying to make sense of everything that she had just learnt. Then something hit her, causing her to stop in the middle of a corridor. She could be part Malfoy. If that was the case and Malfoy said that the necklace belongs to the oldest Malfoy, then the necklace belonged to her. Didn't it? This was all too confusing.

The shock of what could happen was starting to wear off, as she started off the Great Hall again. Hermione shook her head. She was now going from shock to denial.

'No. It's not possible and it's not going to happen. It's ridiculous. Preposterous. Malfoy and I? It's not going to happen. I'm going to go far back in time, hell I'll go back to Ancient Egypt and I won't be on _Titanic_. I'm not…'

'Talking to yourself again Granger? I think we are finally witnessing the know-it-all going insane.' a voice broke her out of her thoughts, a familiar drawl. Malfoy. She was forced to stop as he was blocking the corridor.

'Not that it is of any business, Malfoy.' She seethed. She didn't want to see him right now. She wanted to eat, to be far away from him and any possibility of their 'fate'. She could smell the warm turkey slices and the peppermint of the humbugs floating up the corridor.

'Well you see it is my business actually, Granger.' Answered Malfoy. He paused and let a group of fifth year Slytherins pass by before continuing. 'I'm in the same situation as you Granger. As much as I want to get that necklace' he gestured to her bag, where the necklace was kept. 'back into my family, I know I can't. At least not yet anyway. I don't want to go back to a time where I die. I refuse to go back to that disaster of an era.'

'I agree with you. I don't want to go either. I'm beginning to think that it was just a mistake that the Sorting Hat made, just to throw us off track. We'll probably end up in Ancient Mesopotamia or something and no where near the _Titanic_.' Said Hermione, who was beginning to get frustrated and knew that her stomach would start protesting soon.

'Agreed. Anything is better than that ship.' Nodded Malfoy, letting some fourth years through.

'Well, now that we have established that we won't be going back to _Titanic_ can I please go to lunch?' Hissed Hermione as Malfoy let some second years through now. Malfoy nodded slightly and let her pass. Hermione pushed past him and headed to the Great Hall. The sweet and enticing smells of food becoming stronger.

She entered the Great Hall she was hit with the full force of the smells and made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Ron who, for once, were actually reading.

'I see that you are actually reading. I think I might faint!' joked Hermione as she reached for an apple. Harry and Ron looked up and laughed with her.

'After that time in third year when you and I went back in time, I figure it was best if I knew what the rules were because this time around you're not going to be with me to stop doing anything rash.' Said Harry, taking a bite of his orange.

'That's a good idea Harry. I think I might have to skip dinner and read the booklet.' Ron and Harry were shocked. Not reading something straight away was very unHermione-ish.

'You haven't read the booklet Herms?' asked Ron, who had what looked like a train wreck in his mouth.

Hermione swallowed the bit of apple that was in her mouth. 'What, no. Not yet, I was in the library doing some research on the potion.' She hoped that they would buy that, as she didn't want either of them to know that she now had a truce with Malfoy and that she knew where and to what time she was going. Wait scratch that, she wasn't going to that era.

'But you said last night that you found the potion.' Said Harry suspiciously. He took another bite of his orange.

'I did but I didn't look into it in detail. I wanted to know exactly what the effects of the potion were.' Hermione grabbed a jam sandwich and being uncomfortable with their prying, changed the subject. 'So what time would you guys like to experience for the project.' Harry and Ron thought for a moment, Harry answering first.

'I'd like to see the Tudor or the Jacobean eras. I would love to stay in England, but who knows where I will end up.' He said. Ron nodded.

'I agree with Harry. We were discussing this before. The Tudor or Jacobean Era would be nice. But I'd like to go back to when Quidditch was played at Queerditch Marsh back in the eleventh century, or when The Cannons were at the best.' Hermione should have known that Ron would have wanted to go back to some time where Quidditch was involved.

'What about you Mione, where would like to go?' Asked Harry, Ron was now stuffing his face with some cake. Hermione thought. Where would she like to go if she wasn't going back to _Titanic_?

'Oh, I don't know actually. Maybe to the founding of Hogwarts, or to Ancient Greece or the founding of Rome, maybe even the War of the Roses. Just as long as the surroundings are safe, I don't mind.' said Hermione, knowing deep down that she would be in danger from the moment that she stepped on to the ship. She distractedly pulled apart a jam sandwich while Harry and Ron went back to the topic of Quidditch. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he interrupted Ron.

'Is everything alright Hermione? You seem distracted.' Ron looked at her. Hermione looked up and sighed.

'I guess I'm just nervous. We won't have each other to rely on and, you guys have someone that you can at least rely on to be there when you need it. Malfoy on the other hand…' she trailed off. Although she knew what had to happen, would Malfoy actually do it? Would he be strong enough to defy his family? While her thoughts ran one way the boys obviously had a different train of thought.

'I can't believe you're stuck with the git, Mione, and Dumbledore said we can't change partners.' Said Ron angrily, crushing his orange piece, the juice dripping onto his sandwich. 'I bet he'll try to find a way to kill you or one of our ancestors.'

'I'm with Ron on this one.' Said Harry, his emerald eyes looking at Hermione sadly. 'I bet he would try anything to get rid of anyone of us by getting to our ancestors.'

'Actually, guys, I don't think he would try that. I'll even make sure that he is in my sight whenever I can.' Said Hermione, trying to reassure them, and herself, that everything will be alright. That Malfoy would follow the hand the history had dealt them.

'But Hermi…' the bell signalling that there was five minutes left of lunch rang and interrupted Ron. Hermione grabbed her timetable out of her bag, scanned it, and got up from her seat.

'Come on we'll be late for double Transfiguration if we don't hurry.' The boys stood up and followed her to the classroom, not saying a word.

* * *

Transfiguration passed quickly for Hermione and true to her word, as soon as they were dismissed she raced to the library to read the booklet that she had neglected to read earlier. She was still denying that she was destined to be on the Titanic. She now believed that the Sorting Hat was wrong and that it was only making up lies to scare her.

As she entered the library, she asked Madam Prince to come and find her at 5.30pm so she could head to the infirmary to take the potion. Heading over to the armchairs, she pulled out the booklet, not noticing that another piece of paper came out with it – her mother's letter. She made herself comfortable and started to read, skimming over what she already knew from her third year.

It didn't feel like a lot of time had passed when Madam Prince came over and told her it was five thirty. Hermione said her thanks and that she would see the librarian when she got back. Putting her booklet into her bag, she headed out of the library leaving the letter behind.

Hermione walked up to the infirmary doors, where the seventh years were starting to gather. They were talking excitedly about the assessment. Some students, like Lavender and Pavarti, were boasting that they knew what era they would be in because they asked Professor Trelawney or had looked into their crystal balls. Hermione ignored all conversations and instead was looking for her two friends. She spotted Malfoy and gave a small nod but he didn't respond.

At five fifty-seven Harry and Ron turned up just as Professor Dumbledore opened the doors to the infirmary. He motioned for the students to come in.

When Hermione stepped into the infirmary she immediately noticed that there were many more beds then there normally were in the room. The thought passing her mind that there were spare beds for other students while they were asleep.

'Good evening students. Before we get started I would like for you to choose a bed next to your partner and then I will explain what will happen next.' Announced Dumbledore. The students obeyed his command.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy and moved to a bed that was to her left. Malfoy followed and took the bed to her right. On her left side was Terry Boot. She sat on the bed. Once everyone was sitting down, Madam Pomfrey came out of a side room with a trolley of glass vials filled with an amber coloured liquid. Hermione knew immediately that this was the potion that they were going to take. She watched as the nurse started to distribute the vials to the students. Dumbledore continued to speak.

'Thank you. Now, as you will have noticed that there are extra beds in the infirmary. This is so we can monitor your vital signs at all times.' He looked at all the students, just to make sure that no one had taken it yet.

'Now, I trust you all read the booklets that you were given this morning.' All the students nodded. 'Thank you. When I tell you, you can drink the potion and you will be taken back to your past life. As I explained this morning, if you are in immediate risk of serious harm or death then the potion will immediately be countered and you will return. Once the potion is taken, you will fall into a deep sleep, similar to a coma. You will be active participant in your time era you are sent to however you will also be present in this time. Are there any questions?' No one raised their hands.

'Very well then, you may lie down and take the potion. I shall see you when you awaken. Good luck and try to enjoy yourself, take notes of key events and keep an eye on your surroundings.'

Hermione looked at the vial in her hand and then at Malfoy. She was worried and by the look that Malfoy was giving her he was too. Hermione shook her head. She had nothing to worry about because she wasn't going to go to _Titanic_. She would end up some place else. She lay down on the bed and uncorked the vial.

'See you on the other side Malfoy.' She whispered to him. Malfoy nodded slightly. She watched as he downed the vial but he didn't get a chance to place it on the table next to him. The hand holding the vial fell onto his chest. He was gone for now.

Hermione looked back to her vial and she raised it to her lips and swallowed the potion. It tasted somewhat like honey and cinnamon. She could feel the effects of the potion working straight away. She became more tired then she could remember being and the arm holding the vial dropped over the edge of the bed. The vial slipped out from between her slender fingers and fell towards the ground. But Hermione never heard the tinkling sound of the glass hitting the stone floor and breaking into hundreds of pieces because she was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**N.B. Any name that has a (H) next to it when it first appears means that they are a historical character. **

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**April 5th, 1912**

Hermione woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door of the bedroom she was in. She heard the door open and sat up and watched as a maid brought in a tray of food.

'Good Morning, Milady. Did you have a good night's rest? I'm sure last night wore you out somewhat.' Said the maid, placing the tray of food on Hermione's bedside table and went to open the curtains. 'I'm sorry to inform you but you will need to hurry today, you do have to start your journey to Southampton.'

Hermione was nibbling on some toast, trying to find out what the last thing that happened to her was. All she could remember was seeing Malfoy and the necklace. Then all of a sudden everything from the previous day came rushing back to her. _'Oh no.'_ she thought. _'Did she just say Southampton? No it can't be. I can't be. I was going to go to Ancient Mesopotamia!'_

'What happened?' Hermione was unaware that she voiced the question until the maid answered.

'Lord and Lady Sotheby held a party last night to say farewell to you. Don't you remember? Master Ross (H) had his eyes on you all night! If your dance card wasn't full up I'm sure he would have spent all night dancing with you. He's quite a catch, milady.' Hermione shook her head and the maid noticed. 'I'm sorry milady. I shouldn't have said anything. That was out of line. My sincere apologies, Milady.'

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts at that comment. 'What, oh no, it's not that at all Miss…?' Hermione paused; she didn't know the maid's name.

'Louise, Milady. Is everything alright? You seem a bit out of sorts this morning.' Asked the maid as she approached the bed. Louise placed a hand on Hermione's forehead. 'You don't have the fever, so you're not ill.'

Hermione swatted her hand away. 'No, I'm not ill Louise. I just, never mind.' Hermione looked around the room. It was decorated in scarlet's and gold's. Gryffindor colours. A smiled graced Hermione's face. It was a secret smile, a smile one would share with someone who knew the inside joke. She took a sip of her juice to hide the smile.

'It's that young Malfoy isn't it? You fancy him.' sighed the maid. 'Miss De Selah, you must listen to me. I was told that he is bad news; you have to stay away from him. Please Milady; you don't want to be around his sort. Go on the _Titanic _as you planned and sail to America to do your business deal and forget about him, please for the good of us all. You need to forget about him.'

'Malfoy? Which Malfoy Louise?' asked Hermione placing down her half empty glass. She was shocked that the maid knew of the Malfoy's which meant that she was most definitely a witch. But she was even more shocked to find out that her worst fears were confirmed. She was going on _Titanic_. The maid had just said so. Louise looked at her funnily.

'Why, that horrid young Draco Malfoy of course! Then again his older brother, Zander Malfoy, isn't much better.' Exclaimed Louise. Hermione was curious as to why Louise didn't like the Malfoy's. There was no dark lord for them to follow, so what was wrong with them?

'Milady, please do hurry and finish your breakfast so we can get you dressed so you can leave. You can't dally around for much longer.' Hermione ate the last bit of her toast and handed them over to Louise.

'Here, Louise, take these to the kitchens. Leave me for the moment and let me go to the bathroom and do my thing before you come to dress me. I won't be long.' Louise gave a little curtsy before leaving the room taking the tray with her.

Hermione got out of bed and headed to where she thought the bathroom was and luckily for her the first door she opened lead to the bathroom. She spotted a vanity with a mirror. Curious as to what she looked like she faced herself in the mirror. Her face was exactly the same, she couldn't find any difference, but her hair was another story. Instead of her unruly brown locks, her hair was in flowing curls, although it looked like she just got out of bed, which was true. She looked at herself closer and didn't notice any other significant changes.

Hermione decided that she better hurry and stop gawking at herself in the mirror. She found a hand cloth and rinsed it in the warm water that was in the basin. She wiped her face and got rid of any sleep that was in the corner of her eyes. She then grabbed a brush and gave her hair a good brush so that it was smooth.

After she finished her morning ritual she exited the bathroom and was back in the bedroom where Louise was setting out Hermione's clothes for the day. Hermione blanched when she noticed that among the garments there was a corset.

'We must hurry Milady. The servant boys are already packing the car.' Hermione stood still, her face still pale while looking at the corset. Louise sighed. There was something definitely wrong with her mistress this morning. She grabbed her hand and dragged Hermione over to the four poster bed.

'Here, pull off your night wear milady and I'll get you ready for your day.' Hermione automatically nodded and started to take off her nightclothes. She was then standing in her undergarments as she turned around and placed her hands on the bed post in front of her. Louise wrapped the corset around Hermione and started to tighten the strings. She then handed a dress over to Hermione.

Hermione took the dress and slipped it on. It was a nice satin and chiffon dress of the palest yellow. Louise forced her to sit in front of and armoire and pulled her hair in an intricate knot.

'Thank you Louise.' Said Hermione once her hair was done. She stood up and looked at the maid.

'It's my job milady. Now hurry! Go down to the car and head off on your trip. Do enjoy yourself while you are away! There'll be no doubt in my mind that you will come back with a case full of books.' Smiled Louise. Hermione furrowed her brows.

'Aren't you coming with me Louise?' she asked the maid. She thought that wherever the lady or lord of the manor went that their key servants went with them. Louise shook her head.

'No milady. You told us that the White Star Line was going to provide you with personal maids and that when you were in America that you would hire some for the duration of your stay. Now go! I'll see you when you get back!' she laughed and pushed Hermione out of the bedroom.

Hermione wandered the hallways admiring the paintings. There were many classical paintings and Hermione could name a few. She passed the paintings _Four Ages of Life_ by Pietro de Cortona (H), _Arcas and Callisto_ by Jean-Francois Millet (H),_ Cephalus and Aurora_ by Fancois Boucher (H). She was able to recognise the myths behind each painting.

She continued walking until she reached the entrance hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large painting. She turned to face the painting and what she saw unnerved her. The painting was of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and her blonde lover. The woman was on what looked like a large plank of wood floating on the ocean and holding the man's hand. There were icebergs and what looked like a fleet of row boats in the background. She looked at the name on one of the small boats and she could just make out _RMS Ti_ before the boat curved away obscuring the other letters. But that was all the clues that she needed because she knew that somehow this was her and Draco in a few days time.

She shook her head and headed outside to the waiting car. The servants had all lined up and they bowed to her as she exited the manor. She waved her hand to them, indicating to them to not bother. The driver of the car opened the door for her and she sat down in the car. The door closed behind her and she looked out the window at the large manor house. It was a beautiful three story 1810's style manor with ivy growing up the sides of the house. She heard the car start and slowly pull away from the manor, making its way down the driveway. She stuck her hand out the window and waved to her servants, not sure if she would ever see them again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the loooong wait. Things here got very bad very quickly for a long time. I hope to write more now as i have a little more free time. I have been working on this and my other story (The Show Must Go On) on and off during my silence. **

**N.B. Any name that has a (H) next to it when it first appears means that they are a historical Character. **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

After a while Hermione grew bored of looking out the window and watching the world fly past in a whirl of colour. Looking around the compartment she tried to find something to distract her. The driver opened the window that separated them without taking his eyes off the road. He had noticed her growing bored in the rear-view mirror.

'Lady Nastya, if you grow bored of looking at the wonderful world then there is a book under the seat in the draw at your feet.' Hermione voiced her thanks and she opened the draw at her feet, which she didn't notice when she first got into the car. Hermione smiled when she spotted the title. It was a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. This proved undeniably that she was a witch, but if that was the case, where was her wand?

The driver must have read her thoughts because he said 'Your wand is in your trunk Lady de Selah. You hid it there last night when you got home from the party. Louise and some of the other servants don't know that you are a witch.'

'Oh.' Said Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed as to why Louise didn't know, yet she knew the Malfoy's. 'Why doesn't Louise know? Why didn't I tell her?' The driver laughed.

'Louise doesn't know because you didn't tell her. You only told those who you trust, and to be perfectly honest you don't trust Louise nearly as much as you should. Then again she did try to steal your amethyst broach the other week.'

'Then why is she still there? I would have fired her.' Said Hermione, she was definitely confused now. Her book was forgotten now.

'You did. She doesn't know it but today was her last day. She had to get you ready for your trip and then she was to be kicked out. Margret, the head maid, is keeping a close eye on her to make sure she goes without taking anything.'

'Oh. I'm sorry, today has been an awful morning, I can't remember anybodies name!' said Hermione. The driver nodded. Hermione didn't know that he knew that this day was coming. He knew that there would be a day when his mistress would forget everything and a new mistress would take over. He was a wizard and a true seer, although he never told his mistress because she was strongly against seers after she returned from Hogwarts in her third year after having a crackpot of a fraud teaching divination. He was the one who had the painting in the entrance hall commissioned.

'I'm Jean-Claude de Boutes. I went to Hogwarts a few years before you. That was one of the reasons why you hired me, so you had someone that you could talk to who wouldn't be confused.' Hermione smiled. At least she had one friend here.

'Really? Well then. Tell me about the Malfoy's. Louise mentioned them this morning.' The driver smiled quickly before he adopted a dark scowl, although Hermione couldn't see it.

'Leopold Malfoy is a nasty piece of work, if you don't mind me saying so. He's tried several underhanded ways of trying to secure the position of Minister of Magic. His son, Zander, is no better. Zander has been sent to Azkaban for a period of time though. I think it was because he raped and tortured a muggle. He didn't use crucio though, too smart for that. No. I think he set her on fire, whipped her and then sprayed her with water.' Hermione was horrified.

'That's horrible! He deserves to have the Dementor's kiss for that.' Jean-Claude nodded as they turned a corner.

'He didn't though. He was sentenced to 30 years no parole but his father paid to get him out. Stinking rich the lot of them. They all think that they are high and mighty especially because of that damn necklace.' Hermione almost jumped.

'Necklace? Which one?' in her mind she was screaming to herself _please don't be it_ over and over again.

'It's got some French name. La Coeur de something. It's got a large blue heart shaped diamond on it though.'

'La Coeur de la Mer.' she whispered, but Jean-Claude heard her.

'That's the one. Said to be worth a lot of money. Not that the Malfoy's need anymore money.' Jean-Claude shook his head, his driver's hat nearly falling off.

'Tell me about Draco Malfoy. What do you know about him?' asked Hermione, leaning forward slightly.

'Not a lot actually. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even know his name. I just knew about a younger brother that showed up a last night at the Sotheby party. He had his eyes on you all night. Then again so did that Master Ross. Shady character that Ross fellow. Don't like him one bit. I despise him more than the Malfoy mob.'

'So you don't know anything about him.' Sighed Hermione, slouching as much as she could in her corset. The driver shook his head again.

'Would've thought you did, seeing as you were with him for a long while last night.'

'Really? I don't remember. Do you think I was obliviated? I can't remember much before this morning?' wondered Hermione, looking out the window watching the countryside slide past.

'I don't think so. I was watching you most of the time you were at the party. So unless someone came and obliviated you during the night, which is impossible because you lock the doors and windows with charms which only open when you wake up.'

'Oh, right.' Sighed Hermione, sitting back in her sit. She didn't say anything to Jean-Claude as they drove on through the country side. After a few minutes Jean-Claude spoke up.

'If you don't mind me saying so, I'd say you're not the mistress.' He said. Hermione was shocked. Then again it probably did seem odd to him that she didn't remember anything. She debated whether or not to tell him. She decided to trust him. He was a wizard too, he would understand, hopefully.

'I'm not. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm Nastya de Selah's great-great granddaughter. I'm a seventh year Hogwarts student and Head Girl. For History of Magic we have to do a practical and experience a past life. This just happens to be mine.' Jean-Claude nodded.

'That would explain why you don't remember anything.' Hermione was shocked that he accepted what she said. 'I know the potion that you used. When I was in sixth year I snuck into the restricted section of the library and found the potion in _Moste Potente Potions_.'

'I don't remember reading about it in second year. I found the potion in _Dabbling with Danger: A Guide to Potions of a Disrupting Nature._' Said Hermione.

'That's because I ripped the page out and disillusioned the tear, so that not even Madam Irm could find out that a page was missing. And you snuck in to read it in your second year?'

'No, I needed the book to find the recipe for a Polyjuice potion. I had permission to have the book.' She smiled at the memory of sneaking around to make the difficult and dangerous potion but the smile turned into a scowl as to how she turned into a cat because of it.

'What did you need the Polyjuice potion for?' he asked, intrigued about this young woman who was apparently from the future.

'My friends and I needed to sneak into the Slytherin common room to ask someone some questions.'

'Did it work?'

'Yes it did. At least for my friends it did. They turned into Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. My potion however, didn't work quite as well.' Jean-Claude was surprised at her; she managed to successfully brew a sixth year potion in second year.

'What happened to your potion? Shouldn't it have worked as well?' He noticed the dark look on her face.

'I thought I had someone's hair, however it turned out that it was actually cat hair that I had.' Her scowl darkened as he laughed.

'I'm sorry that was uncalled for, but you must admit that it would have been funny if it happened to anyone else.' Her scowl lightened a bit.

'I suppose your right. If you had of turned into a cat then I probably would have laughed too.'

'So what house were you in? Not Slytherin obviously or you wouldn't have needed to sneak in. I'd pin you as a Ravenclaw.' Said Jean-Claude, slowing the car down as they entered a small village.

'Gryffindor actually.' She saw his eyebrows lift slightly in the mirror. 'The Sorting Hat was debating on whether or not to put me in Ravenclaw.'

'Really? That's interesting. And you said the names Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Does this mean that they are still around in the future?' Hermione paused. _Shit_ she thought _I could screw up the time line. Why didn't I think of that before I started blabbering?_

'Yeah, they are. Look, please don't say anything and can we please change the subject. I don't want to screw up the timeline.' Said Hermione. 'I'm sure you understand.' He nodded.

'I do. So what do you want to talk about?' he asked. Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind.

'Do I really have to go on _Titanic_? Can't I just apparate to America or floo over?' He shook his head.

'I'm sorry Nastya…' Hermione interrupted him.

'Hermione. My name's Hermione. When we are in the car or in private, please call me Hermione.' He nodded.

'Very well Hermione. But I'm sorry you must go on _Titanic_. I didn't mention this before but I have seer blood and I've foreseen that you will be on _Titanic_ for a very important reason. This is your destiny. I'm sorry. No matter how much you scream and yell at me to turn around I can't. You need to be on the ship Hermione.'

Hermione's dark look returned when he said that she had to be on _Titanic_. In her mind's eye she saw the painting in the entrance hall. Something clicked in her mind.

'You did the painting in the entrance hall!' exclaimed Hermione. 'You know! You know the ship sinks! Turn around! Right now!' She hit the panelling next the window. 'Stop this car. I order you to stop this car! We are going back!' Jean-Claude laughed but continued driving.

'I'm sorry. I already told you that I can't do that. You need to be on that ship Hermione. And no I didn't do the painting. I had the vision, did a rough sketch and gave it to a painter. John Waterhouse (H) I think his name was. He did the painting of _Hylas and the Nymphs_.'

'That's a minor detail.' Sniffed Hermione, waving off the fact that it was a famous painter who did the painting and not her chauffer. 'Turn around now! We're going back! I'm not going on the ship! Stop this car!' hitting the panel on the last three words. But Jean-Claude ignored her and kept driving, laughing quietly at her antics, which was very un-lady like.

'Hermione, Let me give you some advice. You have a title. Lady Nastya de Selah. You have an estate, although not extremely large, but an estate none the less and lastly you have money, and lots of it. Now if you want to embarrass yourself by being an uncivilised person, I would recommend that you stop with the tantrum. I'm not turning around and I'm not going back. You have to go on the ship. I can't say why but you are needed on that ship. Now, I'm going to keep driving to London, where we are going to stay the night before continuing on to Southampton in the morning.'

Hermione thought for a moment and then realised that she was making a small scene. So she scowled and sat back in her seat.

After a few minutes Jean-Claude spoke again. 'Is there anything you would like to know? Anything at all?'

Hermione thought for a moment and then thought of something that would be very useful while she was on the doomed ship. Well, that would be useful if she couldn't escape. A smirk worthy of a Malfoy crept across her face. 'Tell me anything and everything you know about high society. Right from who the members are and what they look like right to the down and dirty gossip and the skeletons in the broom closet.'


	8. Chapter 7

**N.B. Any name that has a (H) next to it when it first appears means that they are a historical Character. **

* * * * * * * April 10th, 1912 * * * * * * *

Hermione was sitting in her car waiting for Claude (as he preferred to be called) to open the door. Five days had passed since she left the de Selah Manor and she was finally at Southampton, much to her displeasure and she knew that Claude knew it. The trip taking longer than usual because of Hermione's frequent escape attempts and the impromptu shopping spree in London (in which Hermione bought a half case of books).

The first night that they had stayed in London, Hermione was finally able to get a hold of her wand and tried to apparate out of the hotel suite. However, Claude had anticipated that she might try this and had placed anti-apparition spells around the building. So later that night Hermione snuck out of her suite and went to the edge of the apparition field, only to find that Claude had followed her. It was a good thing that he did follow her because not five seconds before she was to apparate away, she was grabbed from behind and held at knifepoint. Claude had saved her by stunning her attacker, but Hermione was furious. She had taken on several groups of Death Eaters (although she couldn't tell Claude that) who were much worse than a solitary mugger.

Hermione later found out that not only was Claude her chauffer he was also her bodyguard and caretaker, and he had cast a non-verbal trace charm to make sure he knew where she was at all times. The charm was going to be countered as soon as the ship was five miles out of Southampton. Although this didn't stop Hermione from trying to escape. Several times she had tried to stun him, bind him or leg-lock him, all her attempts failed though and she couldn't understand why she could take on a group of Death Eaters somewhat easily yet she couldn't outsmart one man.

Despite the escape attempts, she found that she actually liked Claude. He was a good person, someone she could rely on when needed and knew that her great-great-grandmother had made a good choice in hiring him. By the end of the trip Hermione knew that she could count on him for anything and considered him as a friend, as close as Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Claude told her everything he knew about the life of being a member of High Society. When he wasn't driving he taught her about how to act, how to talk and all the different areas of etiquette. He was surprised at how quickly she had picked it up, and again expressed his opinion about her not being a Ravenclaw.

Claude opened the door and held out his hand for her to support herself on. Hermione stepped out of the car and looked around. There in front of her was the _Titanic_. One of her childhood dreams but also her worst nightmare. She remembered the first night in London, she told Claude about how when she was a little girl she had wanted to travel on the _Titanic_ as a first class passenger, thinking that she would be saved by being one of the first women in the lifeboats. Claude smiled and reassured her that it could still happen, and that not all prophecies come true. That night he had also told her about the different ships that were in commission at the moment, from the English ships _Mauretania, Carpathia _and_ Olympic_ to the American vessels like the Leyland liner _Californian._

Hermione looked at up at the _Titanic_. It was a massive ship. She wondered how it compared to the _Queen Elizabeth_ _2 _and the _Queen Mary 2_ of her time. She remembered seeing images of both ships on the television on the night news. She looked around the docks and watched in fascination as the third class passengers were entering the lower levels of the ship, while the first and second classes boarded high up. She turned to Claude, giving him a cheeky smile.

'It doesn't look any bigger than the description of the _Mauretania_ you gave me.' Claude chuckled and handed Hermione her day bag.

'I assure you it is. Now, please, remember what I told you. I know where you are until you get five miles away from Southampton and then you can't apparate off the ship because there is no real point of origin. I'll be right back with someone from the White Star Line to bring your luggage aboard. Stay here.' He said emphasising the stay here part before leaving and disappearing in the masses of people.

Hermione had no intention of leaving this time, no matter how easy it would have been to be lost in the masses of people surrounding the docks. She stood there waiting for Claude to come back. Hermione was strangely content to watch the goings on of the port.

''Scuse me miss.' Hermione turned to face a young man holding a camera. 'I'm a reporter for the _Times_. Are you going on the _Titanic_?' Hermione nodded. As much as she hated reporters (especially that Skeeter woman) she had nothing better to do at the moment while she waited for Claude to come back. 'Could I do a little interview and maybe a photo or two?'

'Only for a minute, I'm waiting for my driver to return to collect my luggage.' Said Hermione.

'Alright Miss, first I need your name and where you from and why your travelling on the _Titanic_.' He said pulling out a notebook and pencil.

'My name is Lady Nastya de Selah.' Hermione noticed the reporter gawk for a second before writing her name down.

'You don't need to tell me where you came from Lady de Selah; everyone knows who you are and where you live!' Hermione nodded, and for that she was glad, because she wasn't quite sure where her manor was in the first place. The reporter continued his praises. 'You are the wealthiest debutant there is this season! Who doesn't know you?'

Hermione laughed lightly. 'Thank you for your compliment. Now as I was saying, as for why I am travelling on this magnificent vessel, I am going to settle a business deal with an American company, whose invention will revolutionise the world. I will not say more than that.' Continued Hermione, she didn't really know why she was going on the ship, only that she was 'destined' to be on its disaster of a maiden voyage.

'Why the _Titanic?_ What made you choose this specific ship? Why not travel on the _Carpathia_ in a few weeks?' asked the reporter. Hermione thought for a brief moment.

'Why, I would have thought it was obvious!' she exclaimed. '_Titanic_ is the most luxurious and safest ship in the world! What other reason is needed?' She smiled slightly, although it was completely fake, but the reporter didn't know that. He laughed and then asked if she would pose for some photographs in front of the ship. Hermione complied and had her photo taken several times over. On the last shot that she would allow she spotted Claude and three White Star Line crew members.

'I do apologise, but I do need to board the ship. These lovely gentlemen are here to collect my baggage.' She waved her hand in the direction of the gentlemen. The reporter nodded and thanked her before moving on to another couple who had just arrived. She smiled to Claude who introduced her to the crew members who asked where her baggage was to be taken.

'The Queen Anne Stateroom (1), please.' Answered Hermione after fishing out her ticket and looking at where she was going to be accommodated. Hermione watched the crew members pull her stuff out of the back of the car and headed off back to the ship. She turned to Claude once more.

'Thank you for everything Claude. I'll try to remember what you said. I hope I don't screw up too badly.' Claude smiled at her.

'I'm sure you will be fine. Now remember, I have you 'tagged' until five miles out. If you get off the ship before you head out to the Atlantic then the trace will be reactivated and I will hunt you down.' Hermione sighed, she knew she was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it.

'I promise I won't leave. I'll fulfil your silly prophecy.' She gave Claude a brief hug. 'Thank you for everything. I can only say I hope I get the chance to see you before the month is over, that is if I survive _Titanic_.'

'I'm sure I'll see you again. I feel it in my bones.' He imitated an old man causing Hermione laughed at him. 'Don't worry missy, we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it. Now you best be off on that ship. '

Hermione nodded and walked over to the gangway. She presented her ticket to be checked and was allowed past. She headed up the gangway and stopped. She turned and looked for Claude by the car. She spotted and waved to him. She waited till he waved back before continuing on up the ramp. As she entered the hull of the ship she was greeted by a steward.

'Good morning, mademoiselle. Do you have your boarding ticket with you?' Hermione nodded and showed him the ticket.

'Ah, the Queen Anne Stateroom. A very nice choice. Gustav!' called the steward. A young man came forward quickly and bowed gracefully to Hermione. 'Gustav will take you to your rooms Lady de Selah. I hope everything shall be to your liking. Your luggage should already be there by now. If you need anything, just ask any of the stewards and we will be most happy to help you.'

'Thank you.' Replied Hermione. Gustav indicated that she should follow him to her room and so she followed the young man, listening as he explained where everything was on the ship. The walked up the two flights of the six flight Grand Staircase and arrived onto the Bridge Deck. From the staircase the steward led her down a carpeted corridor and stopped at an engraved door with a plaque reading _'The Queen Anne Stateroom_' Hermione nodded her thanks as she was handed the key to the room. The steward bowed and left her as she opened the door to the suite.

Hermione was in awe of the reception/lounge/common room. It was beautiful, in the Queen Anne style. _No wonder it is called the Queen Anne room_ she thought. She wandered over to the window and looked outside. She could see the people below on the docks hurrying to get the last things aboard the ship. She smiled.

'If only this wasn't a doomed ship. I'm sorry it has to go to the bottom of the ocean.' She said out loud, thinking that she was alone. A masculine voice answered her unexpectedly.

'I'd wholeheartedly agree with you for once Granger.' Hermione whipped around and there standing in front of her was her partner for the assessment task, who she had completely forgotten about. Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1). The Stateroom that Hermione will be staying in actually did exist but it wasn't called the Queen Anne Stateroom. For the purpose of the story the room has been named as such. _Titanic_ provided 39 private suites on the Bridge Deck and 9 on the Shelter Deck. The expensive and exclusive staterooms boasted excellent fittings. Each room was decorated in different periodic styles including Louis XVI, Louis XV, Georgian and Queen Anne.

Thanks for all the review guys! I won't be updating till sunday at the earliest. I have to go to Adelaide tomorrow and won't be back till sunday evening, that is if the train is on time, which normally isn't, and i manage to make the conncection. Otherwise i'll update on monday.

at shygirl: I'd love to know what the dirty gossip was as well. Maybe we'll find out later? ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**N.B. (H) beside a name identifies a Historical figure.**

* * *

'Malfoy.' She gasped. 'What are you doing here? Get out of my suite!' He didn't move, unless you counted leaning on the door jamb moving.

'Actually Ganger I believe this is _my_ suite. You see, I learnt something interesting the other day when I was trying to escape my 'brother' Zander. Would you like to know what it was?' he asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione didn't say anything and he took that as his cue to continue.

'I found out that I had payed for not one ticket but two. Now I thought that was a bit strange so I asked my brother who the other ticket was for. Well, Zander wasn't very pleased that I had spent over £1740 on two one way tickets to America and started raving on about a wealthy lady love mudblood of mine. Well, then I thought to myself, "Who do I know that was a mudblood in this time period?" Naturally the only answer I came up with was you. But wealthy? I know that you mentioned that it was possible that your great-great grandmother had money but I didn't know how much wealth she had until the Sotheby's party.' Hermione interrupted him.

'The Sotheby's? I don't remember being there Malfoy. I hadn't arrived yet. I woke up into this era the next morning not knowing anything about the Sotheby party. Wait, you drank the potion only minutes before me so why were you sent back days earlier?' Malfoy shrugged as much as one can when they someone is leaning on the door jamb.

'How the hell should I know, Granger? You're the bookworm here.' Hermione moved towards one of the armchairs and sat down. Malfoy followed her and sat in a chair opposite her.

'Maybe it was because you had to do something important before hand.' Malfoy nodded and continued with his tale.

'That night at the Sotheby party, I was cornered by you, well Nastya actually. She said that she couldn't wait till we could set sail then we could finally be free of all the pureblood-muggle born discrimination.'

Hermione watched as he reached into a coat pocket. He had pulled out a platinum and diamond ring and Hermione recognised it as her mother's engagement ring, one that had been passed down from her great-grandmother Elizabeth. 'She gave me this and said that she didn't want to risk anyone finding that in her manor, she mentioned someone named Louise.'

Hermione laughed confusing Malfoy so she explained. 'Louise is, well was actually, my hand-maid. She was fired five days ago for trying stealing my - Nastya's – jewellery. I have no doubt that if she saw that she would have attempted to steal that too.' Malfoy nodded.

'Anyway, she gave this back to me and said – and I quote- "I'd love to marry you, but no one can know. We have to keep this secret. When we are on _Titanic_ I will gladly accept the ring." Well since I didn't know when you were turning up in this time I kept the ring with me. You can have it back now.' He handed the ring over to Hermione.

'Malfoy.' Hermione stared at the ring. 'I can't accept this. This isn't my ring.'

Malfoy sighed. 'Granger, just take the ring. I don't need it. It's not my size.'

'Fine.' Hermione reached over and took the ring and placed it on her right hand, so not to draw suspicion to her great-great-grandmother. They sat in silence. Hermione stood up and went to open her trunk after having them delivered into the room. She selected one of new books that she had bought from London. Although it was a muggle children's book, it was one of her favorite books from when she was a child, having been passed down from her great-great-grandmother Nastya. The book, _Peter and Wendy_, had only been released the year before after being a success at the theaters since 1904.

Hermione sat back down on the couch ignoring Malfoy and she continued to read from chapter ten. She had managed to read just over six pages before Malfoy interrupted her.

'Granger, do you ever _not_ have your nose stuck in a book?' he said rolling his eyes at her. Hermione scowled behind pages, bookmarked where she was up to, closed the book and glared at Malfoy.

'Just because I'd like to read doesn't mean I'm always reading, Malfoy.' side Hermione. 'To be honest I was trying to ignore your existence, again.' Malfoy placed a hand across his heart and pretended to be hurt by her little comment.

'You wound me Granger. I was beginning to think that you actually liked me.' Hermione let out a small laugh.

'Like you?' she scoffed. 'How could anyone like a point-nosed ferret like you? You are a conceited, arrogant and a complete moron whose ego is as large as the _Titanic_ but twice as heavy! And the only reason I can think of why you are like this is due to the fact that you've spent your whole life living a life of leisure and look down upon those whom you deem inferior to your sheltered life. Yes Malfoy, sheltered. You know nothing of living life on the streets, of surviving day by day, sometimes going without food for a few days, of…' Malfoy grew angrier with every word she said, before finally interrupting her.

'I know nothing? You are the same!' he yelled. Hermione quickly grabbed out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the roomwithout Malfoy noticing. 'You know nothing about what it's like to life in a house were no one cares for you! A house that is filled with dark artifacts, and portraits sneering at you as you pass because you have been deemed a failure. You don't know what it's like being tortured nearly every day of your life so you would join the Dark Lord and serve as one of the faithful!' Hermione made sure that she still had her wand; she didn't want to let it go just in case she needed to defend herself from an angry Malfoy.

'You know nothing about living life in the dark. You walk around school with your annoying know-it-all attitude, thinking that you can get away with things because you are friends with Harry fucking Potter! And you say I know nothing! '

'How dare you! I do not think that just because I am friends with Harry that I get away with everything. If those boys want to get into trouble then, by god, let them get into trouble, goodness knows they deserve it!' Her comment shocked Malfoy for a moment.

'Is there a problem with the golden trio? What has happened?' asked Malfoy, looking like Christmas had come early. Hermione sniffed, crossed her arms before giving Malfoy the evil eye.

'Why would I tell you? For all I know when we get back you would spread it around the school!' He had to agree with her on that one.

'Your right you can't trust me, but who can you trust here? A whole shipload of strangers or me? There's not much choice there Granger.' Hermione visibly sank, at least as much as her corset would allow her too. 'Besides, I doubt you know how to deal with any members of high society. You weren't raised in that lifestyle, not that I was much better but I know how to mingle.'

'I'll have you know I have had some training.' Scowled Hermione. Malfoy laughed.

'What? I bet it was by your chuffer.' He couldn't help but notice that she blushed slightly at that comment. 'So, I was right. Your chuffer taught you.' He laughed at her.

'So? At least I have manners, unlike some people. I know how to act, I know what to say, and I know most of the skeletons in their broom closets. So if something comes up I can use that information against them.' Malfoy smirked.

'That's very Slytherin of you, Granger. And here I was thinking that you were all good and wholesome.' Hermione huffed.

'There's a lot about me that you don't know. Besides it wouldn't be the first time that I had blackmailed someone.' This caught Malfoy's interest, maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought?

'Granger, we called a truce. Can we just stick to it?' he didn't want to press anything more on her, there would be time for that later. Hermione nodded, although she was thinking that it was strange that he had just dropped the subject.

'Of course Malfoy, we did agree on that.' She answered. 'Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my book. She opened her book and started to read. It wasn't long before she was interrupted by Malfoy again.

'We need a plan you know.' She peered over the top of her book, raising an eyebrow at him. 'We need a story that is consistent so if we are apart we keep it the same. We also need to know why we are on the ship, why we are together, and how to complete this damn project. We need to pool our resources together.' Hermione closed her book again.

'You're right. Wow, they are two words I never thought I would say.' Said Hermione. She stood up and went back to her trunk and pulled out an empty book and a pen. She handed him the book. 'Here you write what you know and then hand it too me, I'll write what I know and we'll go from there.' She sat back down and started to read her book, hopefully getting at least to the end of the chapter before he spoke again.

Hermione managed to finish at least two chapters before Malfoy gave her the book and pen back. She swapped books and read what Malfoy wrote.

Hermione then penned what she little she knew, of course omitting the skeletons in the broom closet and the lessons. After several minutes she finally stopped writing and placed the book down on the table in front of them.

'Alright, so here's what we know in a nut shell.' said Hermione. 'According to your notes and what you have said you arrived a week before I did and you met your 'brother' Zander, who told you that you were in love' Hermione pulled a disgusted face 'with my great-great grandmother. You paid for Nastya to come on the ship with you so that they could be away from all the pureblooded prejudices in the magical world. You also took the necklace.' Hermione stopped, looked up from the notebook and looked him dead in the eyes.

'You _did_ take the necklace didn't you?' she asked. He nodded slightly and sneered.

'As much as it will destroy my family's relationships with each other, I did. If I didn't know where it was in our time, I would never have taken it. Even then, I wasn't too sure I should take it, knowing where it was going to end up.' Hermione frowned, she knew the unsaid message. That he wasn't happy about the necklace ending up in her hands in their time. She sat back in her seat.

'Well then, please do show me the necklace.' She said. He smirked.

'You would love that, wouldn't you Granger, to know where it is hidden. But, unfortunately for you, I'm not going to tell you. If everything goes right or wrong, depending on the way you look at it, you will get the necklace.' Hermione huffed, leaned forward and continued reading. She would look for it later, when he was gone off somewhere on the ship.

'Anyway, You went to the Sotheby party and saw Nastya, in which she returned a ring to you, saying that she will take it back once here. After the party you went home and were confronted by Zander which resulted in the two of you to starting an argument. Your 'father' overheard and was not impressed. Apparently he was never told about Nastya. Because of that you were disinherited. Wait, that's why we never found you, him, in the book, if your disinherited you cease to be a Malfoy.' Malfoy nodded.

'And it just feels weird, not being a Malfoy.' He said, surprisingly looking a little lost.

'I can't imagine how I would feel growing up to be a Granger and then being disinherited. Anyway, back on track. After the Sotheby's and the disinheriting you left and came here. While I arrived the day after the Sotheby's party, left my home, and learnt all I could about life in this time. Between getting caught trying to escape and travelling there wasn't much that happened to me. That's all?'

'That's all.' Malfoy nodded.

'Well now we need a plan.' Said Hermione turning to another page.

'Well it is obvious that our counterparts were eloping, we should go with that.' said Malfoy.

'I suppose, but back then, well now, eloping was frowned upon. There's a long process which leads to marriage. Eloping was only for those who, mostly, were disinherited or were going to be when they were found out. No we need something else.'

'Like what?' asked Malfoy, lounging back in his chair. Hermione shot daggers at him out of the corner of her eyes, wishing that she could do that. She tried to think of something plausible before she remembered something.

'Before I boarded the ship I was interviewed by a reporter. I told them that I was going on the ship because I was going to America to secure a business deal. I wasn't sure why I said this because I know it wasn't true. I was just told, and forced, to go on the ship. Maybe we could stick with that story.' Malfoy thought about it for a quick second.

'And where do I fit in this tale?' Hermione gave a little 'oh' before thinking again.

'I guess you could be a new business partner. After all it wouldn't do for a lady to be unescorted to a new country. Would that work?' Malfoy thought for a moment.

'It will have to suffice for now. What sort of business were you thinking of?' he asked.

'I told the reporter that it was something to do with a new invention that would revolutionize the world. However that is a problem in itself.' Hermione sighed.

'And what would that be Granger? That nothing was being invented?' scoffed Malfoy, thinking that this would be a first, him witnessing Granger saying something that could stuff everything up.

'You're partly right. It's not that there wasn't anything being invented, because there are many things that are. The problem is that there is such a small amount of United States inventions that I can count them on one hand. And most of those didn't take off.' Malfoy looked at her, smugly, until he noticed something.

'And you know of one that takes off, don't you.' He stated, not really asking a question.

'I do. Wizards don't use it, well at least I have yet to see a wizard use it, but nearly every muggle home has one. It's called a Refrigerator. While it was originally invented in 1850 by Alexander Twining from the U.S. and James Harrison in Australia, it wasn't until 1914 in Chicago that the first compressor device was added, which makes it the forerunner of today's, well our time's today, modern refrigerator.' Malfoy was looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

'A Fridge. You want to go and do a business deal in Fridges?' he burst out laughing.

'Malfoy hush, I don't hear you coming up with a better idea.' Hermione huffed, grabbing her book and whacking him over the head with it.

'Ow Granger, that was unnecessary.' said Malfoy, rubbing the back of his head where she whacked him. 'But you have to admit that is hilarious.'

'What I find hilarious is that you know what a fridge is and even then it isn't that funny.' She said placing the book on her lap, making sure that she had something handy incase she needed to hit him again.

'I took Muggle Studies you know.' Said Malfoy, surprising her. It was Hermione's turn to look at him as if he had a second head.

'You? Muggle Studies? Are you even serious? I don't recall seeing you there.' She thought back to third year, but realized that she was so busy that year that she wouldn't have even noticed anyway.

'Oh but I was Granger, two rows behind you, in fact. My mother made me take the class, father approved of course. He believed that if I took that stupid class that it would help me to understand how inferior Muggles really were.' Hermione visibly stiffened.

'Don't get me wrong Granger, Muggles can be smart and useful, they invent things that surpass even what our magic can do sometimes, but I still believe them to be inferior to wizards.' What he didn't tell her was that was not what he truly believed; in fact it was the opposite. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.

'I'm not going to argue with you Malfoy. We called a truce and I will stick to it. We can discuss the whole muggles verses wizards debate when we return to Hogwarts. We can even duel it out if you like, let's just let the topic drop for now and get back to planning.'

'Agreed and I will hold you to that duel Granger.' said Malfoy, leaning back in his chair.

'So continuing the fridge cover story, we are heading to Chicago to meet with Fred Wolf Junior (H), who markets the Dolmelre, the Domestic Electric Refrigerator in two years time. We either go to give him the idea or to help him market the idea in Chicago and into the rest of the world.'

'Sounds fine to me.' Said Malfoy, clearly not interested in the discussion anymore, at least he's interested enough to know the basics.

'Malfoy look, I know the story may not be needed but we need to cover our bases.' Said Hermione, slightly put off that he wasn't interested anymore.

'Granger, I'm not interested anymore because I get what we need to know. Anything other than that we wing it, I'm sure you can do that for a little while.' Hermione sighed. He had a point; there wasn't much that they could do.

'Alright fine Malfoy, this discussion is off the table.' She picked up the notebook and pen, to demonstrate her point. 'Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my book.' She picked up her copy of _Peter and Wendy_ and continued reading, that is until the _Titanic's_ horn blared, signalling that it was about to embark on its one and only voyage across the Atlantic.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_** I am so sorry that it took so long to get this up. I was involved in a car accident the day before I was going to post this. I was coming home from the train station and was clipped by another car and slammed into a telephone pole. Thank goodness it was the passenger side and there was no one in that seat (and thank goodness I wasn't going very fast, I had just pulled out of a turn!). My brother was supposed to pick me up but I convinced him not too, that I had left my car at the station; otherwise it could have been a lot worse. I'm finally finished recovering, thank goodness. **

**NB. I do not own the rights to **_**Peter and Wendy **_**written by J.M. Barrie (also known as **_**Peter Pan)**_**. I also don't own the Dolmelre (obviously).**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**NB: (H) beside a name identifies a historical person.**

* * *

Hermione felt the ship starting to move away from the port. However she wasn't too interested in leaving the suite to say goodbye to anyone. Instead she continued to read her book, ignoring Malfoy as best she could. While she was reading she could hear him moving things around in the next room. She had no idea what he was doing and honestly didn't want to know.

It was several hours later that she was forced to put the book down. Someone had knocked on the door that led out to the corridor. She stood up and went to open the door. Outside there was a steward.

'Good afternoon Miss. You must be Lady de Selah.' Hermione nodded. 'I'm here to deliver a message to you.' He said, pulling out a sealed envelope and handing it to her. 'The captain wishes a prompt reply Miss.'

Hermione nodded and stepped inside the room, inviting the steward inside. She sat down and opened the letter. The letter was simple and flattering, and on White Star Line stationary.

'_Lady Nastya de Selah,_

_It is a pleasure to have you onboard _Titanic_ for this marvellous maiden voyage, and the White Star Line could not be more honoured by your presence. I wish to extend a formal invitation for dinner for you and your guest. We will be joined by the Countess of Rothes (H), Colonel Archibald Gracie (H), Mr Henri Janssen, Mr Bruce Ismay (H) and Mr. Thomas Andrews (H) and we would be honoured if you would grace us with your presence at our table this evening. _

_Dinner will begin at 7pm in the Saloon Deck Dining Room, although you are welcome to meet the other guests in the Reception Room, before dinner, just off the Grand Staircase. _

_I look forward to meeting with you and your guest._

_Captain Edward J. Smith._

Hermione looked up at the steward, giving him a small smile. 'If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to discuss this with my guest.' The steward nodded and Hermione stood up and walked to the room Malfoy was in. She knocked on the door and entered, closing the door behind her.

'What do you want Granger?' he asked, still putting things away and not turning to face her. Hermione glanced around, trying to see if she could spot the necklace anywhere, without any luck.

'I have just received an invitation from the Captain for dinner tonight.' She said. Malfoy stiffened slightly but continued unpacking. Hermione didn't understand why he was acting so strangely.

'Good. Then go and have fun.' He said, still not looking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Malfoy, I want you to come along as well. The letter says I could bring a guest, you in particular, even though it doesn't specifically say you by name, just "your guest". Besides, if I remember correctly that if a woman was unaccompanied to dinner, or in fact to travel be herself it was considered socially unacceptable, especially if she was unmarried.'

Malfoy stood up and faced her, glaring at her. What had happened to the amiable silence? She wondered.

'The steward is in the reception room. I need an answer now; we can fight about it later.' Her voice quieting towards the end. Malfoy was still glaring at her.

'Fine, I'll come with you. We'll need to talk about our dinner arrangements anyway.' Hermione released a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled softly.

'Thank you Malfoy. I'll give the steward our reply and then we can talk. Again.' She said, leaving the room and re-entering the reception room. She smiled at the steward while heading over to the desk.

'If you would so kind as to wait a little while longer, I will reply to the captain.' The steward nodded.

'Yes Miss. I would be happy to wait for you,' Hermione smiled again and jotted her response to the captain. She heated up a wax stick and allowed a few drops of wax to settle on the envelope before pressing her seal into it. She had discovered her great-great grandmother's seal in her baggage and slipped it into her pocket, hoping to create a portkey with it.

Hermione stood up and handed the letter to the steward. 'Make sure this reaches the captain.' The steward nodded and excused himself from the suite. Hermione sighed and sat back down on the chaise she was sitting on before.

'Malfoy you can come out now.' She called. Listening carefully she heard him stop putting things away and open the door. He didn't come any further but just leant on the door jamb.

'What Granger?' he snapped. Hermione glared at him.

'What exactly is your problem Malfoy? I have been nothing but kind to you since we arrived on the ship, with the exception of the death eater comment. What has happened for you to hate me so?' Malfoy shrugged his shoulders as best he could; after all he was leaning on the door jamb. Hermione sighed.

'Come and sit down Malfoy.' She looked him in the eyes, pleading with him. 'Please.' He pushed himself from the door and sat down in front of her again. 'You said we needed to discuss dinner arrangements. What specifically did you mean?' She could see Malfoy thinking for a moment before answering.

'What I mean, Granger, is that we will always have to be together. As you said, you are an unmarried woman travelling to the States. No matter how famous your great-great grandmother seems to be, it is still socially unacceptable.'

'That doesn't explain your sour disposition Malfoy.' She pointed out.

'In a way it does. It means that because you or your great-great grandmother was stupid enough to not bring any servants with her I have to play chaperone, and even then you are still pushing the boundaries of what is acceptable.' He stated. Hermione was confused.

'How am I still pushing the boundaries Malfoy?' Malfoy chuckled.

'You seriously don't get it? And you are supposed to be the know-it-all fast learner, quick on the uptake.' Hermione could feel herself going red with embarrassment and just a touch of anger.

'Just spit it out already, Malfoy.' She snapped. He chuckled once more at her tone, but the quickly closed up again.

'What would you think if you saw a woman travelling alone being 'chaperoned' by a man, who shares the same suite, even if it is not the same room, no matter how legitimate the reason?' Hermione didn't say anything. 'They would still think that we are eloping. You can't escape it Granger, just like I can't.'

Hermione nodded sadly. She knew he was right. Everyone would think that they are eloping – which technically was the case with Nastya and Draco. But she wasn't going to give up without fighting.

'We have to convince them otherwise Malfoy. I don't want my great-great grandmother to be labelled a whore or something along those lines.' Malfoy stared at her.

'There is nothing you can do about it Granger. People talk and that is how it will always be. Think of the Gossip Queens at Hogwarts.' When he said that she was instantly reminded of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, the two annoying girls in her dorm. Yes, he was definitely right. She sighed, defeated.

'Fine you win, but we stick to the fridges story as best we can. It doesn't matter who says what.' He nodded.

'You will also have to start calling me Mister Malfoy. After all I am your business partner and chaperone, besides it _is_ common courtesy in public.' Hermione sighed again, but nodded anyway.

'That means that you have to call me Lady de Selah.' He nodded.

'Agreed, Anymore then that and we'll have to wing it. Don't slip up Granger, I mean de Selah.' Hermione ghosted a smile.

'As long as you don't Mister Malfoy.' She said, standing up. 'Now if you don't mind, I am going to have a bath. If I remember correctly one never wears the same thing to any meal and since this is my boarding dress, I need to change.' She headed towards the bedroom where her trunks were still packed.

Once inside and the door shut, she cast a charm, causing all her clothes to unfold neatly and hang themselves in the cupboard. She whispered a quick thank you to Molly for teaching her that spell. She then went to said cupboard to select her dress for the evening. She laid the dress on the bed and grabbed the shoes to match, placing them on the floor next to the bed. She then grabbed her silk bathrobe and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside she placed her stuff on the vanity and ran a bath, thanking god that there was running hot water on the ship. When the water was warm enough she stripped down, using her wand to untie the corset, and climbed in, letting the water relax her muscles.

After a blissfully peaceful hour Hermione sat up and decided that it was about time that she got out and started her long 'beautification' process. She emptied the water and dried herself off. She dressed in the basic undergarments (forgoing the corset for now) and donned her robe. She grabbed her belongings and headed back to the room.

Hermione spent hours preparing her hair, trying to get it looking right for the period and a simple yet elegant ponytail wasn't going to cut it this time, not like the Yule ball. Once her hair was settled for the evening, she did her make up. It was simple, just some eye shadow, lipstick and blush. She sighed and looked over to the clock; it was already quarter to six.

She stood up and made sure that her robe was secure before opening the door to check on Malfoy. She saw him sitting the in reception room reading.

'Malfoy,' she said. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her, she gave a little laugh. 'I do apologise, Mister Malfoy.' She gave a mock curtsy. 'I'm terribly sorry to disturb your reading however, I wish to inform you that I am nearly ready and that you should consider getting changed into your suit for this evening.' She noticed that he had ghosted a smile at her little act.

'Thank you, Lady de Selah, for the advice.' He stood up. 'I shall consider it. You best get dressed then.' He said before disappearing into his room, closing the door behind him. Hermione smiled and went back into her room, making sure the door was locked before untying the robe.

She threw the robe on the bed and disdainfully picked up the corset. She held it in her fingers as if it smelt horribly.

'I can't wait until this is no longer in fashion and even then it wouldn't be quick enough.' Hermione grumbled.

She wrapped the corset around her waist and held it in place with her left hand while grabbing her wand with the right. She turned so her back was facing the mirror and could clearly see what she was doing. She aimed her wand at the corset and whispered a spell to lace it up.

'Damn thing. If I find out who designed such a garment I shall be sure to curse them to hell and back.' She grumbled, tucking her wand into the corset, making sure it was hidden but still easily accessible, even when she was in her dress.

She turned to the bed and looked at the dress she had picked out. Sure it was a little dated, but she loved it. It was a beautiful deep blue and ivory beaded dress similar in style to a regency period dress. She wondered what Malfoy would think when he saw her in the dress.

Hermione carefully picked up the garment and carefully slid the dress on, thanking god that it fit. She sat down on the bed and put on the matching shoes she had picked out. Hermione then reached for her elbow length ivory gloves that she had also place on the bed with the dress and put them on. She stood up once again and looked herself in the mirror, gasping at her reflection. Surely this wasn't her.

'That can't be me.' She whispered, forgetting that even though she was in Nastya's mind, this wasn't her body. She lifted her hand and moved a stray lock of hair out of the way, and the woman in the mirror did the same. She took a step forward and the woman in the mirror did the same.

Hermione shook her head. It really was her. She looked at herself again. There was something missing; jewellery.

She moved towards the dressing table and opened the draw. There were a few hair combs and some simple jewels. She took out a pair of what looked to be simple diamond earrings and put them on. She also took out a bracelet, which she was sure couldn't be all diamonds and place that on her wrist. She looked at herself again, deciding that she needed a necklace. She sorted through her great-great grandmother's jewellery but couldn't find anything that matched what she was wearing.

Hermione sighed, giving up on looking for that elusive piece of jewellery. She knew very well which necklace would go well with her dress, but alas she didn't have it and she had no way to get it. She stood up, grabbed her small clutch purse and exited into the reception room where amazingly Malfoy was already standing and waiting for her.

'Why Mister Malfoy, don't you look impressive.' She said, after giving him a good once over. He turned when he heard her, but didn't say anything. Even from where she was standing, Hermione could see that she had impressed him, and had more then likely blown his socks off.

'You look…adequate.' He said and Hermione was slightly put off that he had even complimented her. She smiled and nodded.

'Thank you.' She walked over to him, and put out her hand. 'Shall we head off to dinner and meet the others?' He didn't take her hand, instead he stepped backwards. She dropped her hand. 'Malfoy, I'm getting tired of your games.'

'You're missing something.' Was all he said before disappearing into his room. Hermione knew what he meant but wondered what on earth he was doing. Malfoy emerged from his room with a box in his hand. Surely he wouldn't.

'This is for tonight only.' Was all he said before opening the box, and there it was. _La Coeur de la Mer_ – the Heart of the Ocean. She reached out with her gloved hand to touch it, to pick it up but Malfoy took it out of reach and lifted it from its box. She dropped her hand and turned her back to him. Malfoy put the necklace on her, making sure it was secure before removing his hands. She turned to face him.

'Now we can go.' He said, grabbing her hand and leading her out into the corridor, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Authors note:** I want to thank those reviewers for your well wishes in regards to my recovery. (Incidentally, I have busted my wrist again. Note to all: don't leave things lying on the floor.)

I'm also pleased to hear that most of you, if not all of you, like the fact that there are lots of factoids in this story. While I was in hospital I tried to gather as much information as I could. I even sat down and watched _Titanic_ over and over enough times to have the nurses confiscate the DVD from me (I have the collector's edition and was watching the special features also).

Also, if i decide to i'll put some review replies in profile, to save adding them to the story. Oh, and can you all please check my profile for a short message regarding my accident. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

**NB: (H) beside a name identifies a historical person.**

* * *

Malfoy led Hermione down the corridor, never letting go of her hand lest she got lost. Who knew on a ship this large, and Hermione was slightly geographically challenged (at least in cities and rather large ships that she had not memorized a map for). They finally reached the Grand Staircase on the Bridge Deck level. She could hear the music from a piano drifting up from the Saloon Deck, two floors down. She was about to take her first step down the stairs when Malfoy pulled her back.

'Remember Gran…' she raised an eyebrow. 'de Selah. These people will talk; don't let them get to you.' Hermione noticed he actually had emotions. He was worried.

'Since when did a Malfoy grow feelings?' she asked, amused. 'I didn't think that it was in your genetic structure.' She noticed the worried look turn to confusion.

'Gen- what?' he shook his head, the worried look came back. 'Never mind. Now look, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. From the stories I was told as a boy from Abraxus, these people are worse the then the best behaved purebloods at a Christmas soirée.' Hermione laughed.

'May I remind you that I've had to deal with the worst of _your kind_ on bad day.' Hermione stressed 'your kind', referring to their earlier argument. She looked around to make sure no one was near, and luckily there wasn't. 'I've nearly died because of your kind. I'm sure a simple dinner, with _muggles_ no less, will be a walk in the park compared to them.'

'If you say so, but don't blame me when these people tear you to pieces.' Malfoy shrugged and pressed on her arm to indicate that they move. After all it was not polite to linger upon staircases. Hermione felt unnerved that he was touching her, but it grudgingly admitted that it was necessary.

They made their way down the grand staircase the music became louder with each step that they took as they descended the two levels down to the Saloon Deck Reception Room. As Hermione and Malfoy made their way down the second to last set of stairs before reaching the landing, Malfoy lent over slightly to whisper to Hermione.

'You need to rest your hand on my arm now Gran… de Selah.' Hermione looked up at him and nodded, slipping her arm around his crooked arm, resting her hand on his forearm. Malfoy quickly looked down, raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as they walked down the final staircase to the Saloon Deck.

Once at the landing Hermione had the chance to look around and study the opulence of the room. The staircase was made of oak and had a seventeenth century William and Mary feeling to it. The end-post of the middle handrail on the staircase had a large oak candelabra, not the bronze cherub that she had expected to be there, nor had she expected the painting that was hanging behind her on the landing to be in the place of the ornate oak carved clock that was famously depicted in so many famous images.

During her musings, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was pulling her closer, in which she was starting to get more then slightly uncomfortable with. She looked up at him after giving him a not so gentle squeeze with the hand that was currently on his arm.

'Why am I walking so bloody close to you Malfoy?' she hissed at him under her breath. He turned his head to face her, his eyes conveying a small amount of surprise at her lack of noticing something slightly important. Never-the-less, he did answer her in the same hissing whisper.

'The staircases are smaller then what we are used to, if you hadn't noticed. And just so you know, I don't particularly like you being so close to me.' Hermione had a quick look around and did notice that the top of the curved staircases that it was narrow between the banisters at the top of the stairs then at the bottom. In fact it was so narrow on either side of the middle banister that it was more then likely to be uncomfortable for any Edwardian era couple to walk down those stairs and not just them, after all they were used to the larger staircases of Hogwarts.

Finally they reached the reception area of the ship. The first thing that Hermione noticed about the room was a panel opposite the stairs. It was a beautiful recreation of a tapestry from the Chasse de Guise, which she recalled seeing at the Louve museum in Paris when she travelled there with her parent's a few years before. It was beautifully framed in the white paneling on the walls. Whicker chairs dotted the room in small clusters with red cushions (in which she saw Malfoy wince out of the corner of her eye). There were people scattered about the landing, some of the women sitting down while their partners stood behind them. But everyone was dressed in their finest clothing, and not a single hair was out of place.

Malfoy escorted her to the right of the staircase where people were already heading in to the dining saloon. They stood to the side and observed the other couples for a quick moment. Malfoy quickly asked her a question, in which Hermione thought he should have asked before leaving the cabin.

'So who are we supposed to be eating dinner with other then the captain?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You should have asked earlier Mister Malfoy, and while you should owe me, we will be on even ground as I don't know anyone here, therefore I am hoping you will be able to lead us to the Countess of Rothes and her partner, assuming of course that you have met her.' Malfoy gave her a small glare before answering.

'Oh but of course Lady de Selah. Why I do remember that you did spend some time talking to her at Sotheby's but last Thursday evening.' Hermione shot him a glare in return, more due to the mocking that she could hear in the way he spoke.

'You know as well as I that I do not remember that night, for it was not me who was at that party and you well know it.' He gave a small smirk at her response, typical of the Malfoy smirk that he usually wore.

'Ah but you see my dear, these people do not know that now do they? Now come, we shall find the Countess.' With that he pulled her towards the dining room, obviously on the look out for said countess. Hermione mentally pictured disembowelling him when she got back to Hogwarts, however a nasty hex would do after dinner. She filed that thought away until after dinner.

While Hermione was in her musing, Malfoy had obviously garnered the help of one of the stewards and followed him to the dinner table that they were to be seated at that evening. She heard Malfoy say to her that she needed to stop acting like that blonde Ravenclaw girl that she was friends with. Again she mentally hexed him before filing that thought away and returning to the real world just in time to be introduced to the table.

'Good evening Ladies and gentlemen. I do apologize for any delay our arrival has had on dinner.' Said Malfoy, giving a charming smile to the ladies already seated at the table. The Countess and her cousin, Gladys Cherry (H), were seated at the table while Colonel Archibald Gracie and Mr. Janssen stood up as decorum dictated to greet Hermione and Malfoy. Mr. Janssen stepped away from the table to greet the pair.

'Good Evening Mister Malfoy. What a … pleasure it is to have you with us this evening.' He said, and Hermione noticed that he most definitely was not happy with Malfoy's presence aboard the ship.

'And Lady de Selah, how lovely to see such a beautiful angel again.' He reached for her hand, the one not currently attached to Malfoy, and gave but a light kiss upon her knuckles. Hermione tried not to visibly shy away from the man but there was something about him that she didn't like at all, something that reminded her of some of the Slytherin's. However she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and faced the man head on.

'Why thank you for such a wonderful compliment my good sir. However I do believe that such a comment does the angels of heaven an injustice for they are far more beautiful then I shall ever be.' She heard Malfoy snicker quietly and she gave him a quick pinch, hidden mostly to the others; however Mr. Janssen saw, gave a small glare but said nothing.

'Please, Lady de Selah, you need not be so formal with me, after all we are friends are we not? Call me Henri.' he asked, looking directly at her, making her feel more uncomfortable by the minute, fortunately for her, she was saved by Malfoy.

'While as generous as your offer is Mr. Janssen, I do believe that Lady de Selah would be more then comfortable sticking with what society dictates we name one another, after all it is a common courtesy. And while you may feel that you are entitled to be called Henri, Lady de Selah may think differently, is that not correct Lady de Selah?' asked Malfoy, managing to pull Hermione out of Henri's reach. Hermione gave a small internal sigh of relief as her hand was finally released from Mr. Janssen's grip.

'I do have to agree with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Janssen; I do not believe that I am comfortable enough in your presence to call you by such an intimate name. Also I do recall that the use of such intimate names is reserved only for those who are engaged to be married or have been married, and not to be used in polite conversations between acquaintances.' She said. However, as Henri was about to reply any response was cut off by the Colonel.

'Ha! I like this young lady.' He exclaimed. 'Such a fresh of breath air to hear a women speak with such wit and poise. Why, but in the last few minutes alone, my dear, you have managed to do what do few have done before. Politely decline a gentleman's advance by using the book of manners while still being able to maintain your dignity, individuality and control of the situation.' The group gave a small laugh while Henri turned a slight shade of red about the ears, embarrassed about being turned down in such a public setting.

'I do believe that if anyone else were to try such a thing, quoting from a book while declining a gentleman's offer, it would not be as successful as Lady de Selah. I do believe that she is an expert at such things.' Said Malfoy, giving Hermione a look clearly showing that he knew that it would be true and that she had probably done so before. He lead her to an available seat away from where Henri was sitting, pulling out her chair before sitting himself, the other men followed suit.

'You and Lady de Selah are close then, Mister Malfoy?' asked the Countess, speaking up for the first time after their initial greeting. Malfoy turned to look at Countess and her cousin, assessing an appropriate answer.

'I guess you could say that we are more then just mere acquaintances, Countess. However, we are not so friendly as to be at such an intimate level. No, Lady de Selah and are I but future business partners.' The Countess raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

'Is that so?' she said carefully. Hermione stiffened slightly in her chair waiting for what she knew was coming. 'That is not what I heard. There is a rumour going around that the two of you are eloping and that you Mr. Malfoy have been disowned.' Hermione quickly stepped in to avoid Malfoy trying to 'fix' the situation.

'I can assure you Countess, that what you have heard are just that, rumours.' Hermione gave but a small glare over to the countess while remaining calm, something that she didn't think that she would be able to do in such a situation for a long period of time. 'And while their may be some truth to rumours I can say with confidence that Mr. Malfoy and I are not engaged, we don't plan to be engaged or ever plan to marry. I will not confirm or deny anything to do with Mr. Malfoy's family for that is his own business and is up to him to decide whether or not to divulge any information in that regards. What is the truth is that we both have similar interests in the United States of America and it would benefit both of us to be partners in this business venture. I would think wisely about your next words Countess, for they may be your undoing as I do believe that there would be some dirty linen of your own that you do not wish to air.'

The table sat quietly stunned at Hermione's not quite an outburst, before a small applause broke their thoughts. Hermione, Draco and the Colonel turned in their seats to see who was applauding, only to find that Mr. Ismay, Mr. Andrews and Captain Smith were standing behind them.

'I do believe that the Lady de Selah has outwitted you on this occasion Countess. Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I do apologise for being late, but I had to make sure that all preparations were ready for pulling into port in Cherbourg, in little but a half hour time.' Said Captain Smith as he and the other two men sat down at three of the remaining four chairs, signalling a passing steward that they were ready to begin their meal.

'Not at all, Captain.' Replied Janssen, obviously recovered after the blow to his ego from Hermione. 'After all, captaining a magnificent vessel such as the _Titanic_ must not be an easy feat. I know I most certainly would not be able to do such a thing. You will go down in history for being the Captain of such a famous ship.'

Malfoy leaned over and out of the way of the stewards, who were presenting the first of the courses and managed to whisper to Hermione slightly.

'Suck up much?' Hermione had to stifle a small giggle at his words, for indeed she did think that Mr. Janssen was sucking up to the Captain. Unfortunately, they both didn't notice the looks that the Countess and Mr. Janssen gave out of the corners of their eyes down the other end of the table at their interaction. To the Countess the way that Hermione and Malfoy were both acting seemed to confirm the rumours that she had heard and to Mr Janssen, similar thoughts were going through his mind, but of a more sinister nature.

The Captain turned to engage in conversation with the Countess and her cousin, momentarily taking away her attention from the pair, while Hermione and Draco were talking to Mr Andrews about the ship as their first course arrived.

'She is a rather remarkable ship I must say Mr. Andrews and beautiful as well. The suites are very tastefully decorated.' Stated Hermione, in between small mouthfuls of her food.

'Thank you Lady de Selah, I am glad that she meets your approval.' He answered, smiling politely.

'It's not only Lady de Selah, that thinks your ship is remarkable, I too find her to be a marvel and I am sure that there are many others on board who think this as well. You have done a wonderful job.' Said Malfoy, not quite believing that he was agreeing with Hermione, however he rationalised doing it because he knew that they had to keep up appearances of being united and, dare he even think it, _friendly._

Dinner continued on in a similar fashion, with polite small talk being made between all guests as each course was served. Although throughout the dinner Hermione was wondering when it would actually end as the meals, while of outstanding quality, kept coming. After the tenth course Hermione thought she could eat no more and Malfoy had noticed that she was beginning to slightly green. He leaned over and whispered to her, not knowing if he was trying to comfort her or mock her.

'One more course to go. Do you have room for ice cream, or shall you run out of the room?' he said giving a slight chuckle. Hermione huffed lightly and waved him away. She eyed the table out of curiosity.

The captain sat at the head of the table, his salt and pepper hair and beard not detracting from his general attractiveness and age. On his right was Janssen, a tall man, slightly darker in colouring then Malfoy, her hair more blond then white and while attractive there was an air around him that made her feel uncomfortable. The countess and her cousin sat next to him, both looking similar in the same dresses of red and blue respectively, however Hermione thought that the Countess's cousin, Gladys, looked the prettier of the two. There was a spare seat next to Gladys and to the left of Mr. Andrews, another attractive man in Hermione's opinion. He was seated at the opposite head of the table to the Captain and on Draco's right. Hermione sat next to him, in her unfortunate opinion, and sat next to the Colonel who was on her right. Mr. Ismay sat next to him and both men were dark of hair but Hermione preferred the Colonel to Mr. Ismay, his character was far more endearing to her and reminded her of Harry. She wondered why the men of the early twentieth century were more attractive then the men in her era.

Another dish was placed in front of Hermione, and true to what Malfoy said there was a small serving of French ice-cream. She internally sighed and picked up her spoon and slowly began to make her way through the dish. Finally, after around two hours the meal was done. The captain checked his pocket watch and stood up and the rest of the people followed suit.

'I do apologise for leaving such pleasant company but I much head back to the bridge. We are due to leave Cherbourg right about now and I must make sure that all goes well. Have a good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.' He gave a polite bow and the others returned it with a bow or curtsey of their own bidding the captain farewell.

'Shall we retire to the Smoking Room gentlemen while the ladies head to the Writing and Reading Room for an after dinner drink?' asked Mr Ismay, whom Hermione had not spoken to much that evening. Everyone agreed and made their way out of the dining room towards the aft grand stairs, a slightly less grand staircase, Malfoy accompanying Hermione while the Colonel was with the Countess and Gladys was with Mr. Andrews. The group made their way up to the Promenade Deck where the two rooms were located.

At the landing the two groups split up into their respective rooms but not before Hermione could give Malfoy one last glare as he made his way into the smoking room while the women headed down the corridor on the right of the staircase. Once in the room the women found seats near the window and sat with cups of tea hold in their laps after having been offered by the stewards.

'So Nastya, I _can _call you Nastya can't i? Tell me the _real _reason why your with the disinherited Malfoy, after all someone like you would never associate with someone from that family. Did you curse him or did he curse you?' asked the Countess, shocking Hermione. This was something she wasn't told by Claude.

The Countess was a witch.

* * *

Fact: The first class did indeed have up to 11 course meals on board the _Titanic_. Not only that but before dinner in the reception room many would have _aperitifs – _pre-dinner drinks sometimes served with cheese, pate or olives. In fact the menu for April 14th, 1912 – the last meal for many – included and alternating menu _and_ they had a choice of sides.

**First:** Hors D'Oeuvres, Oysters.  
**Second**: Consommé Olga, Cream of Barley  
**Third:** Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce, Cucumber  
**Fourth:** Fillet Mignons Lilli, Sauté of Chicken (Lyonnoise), Vegetable Marrow Farcis  
**Fifth:** Lamb with Mint Sauce, Roast Duckling with Apple Sauce, Sirloin of Beef with Chateau Potatoes, green peas, Creamed Carrots, Parmenteir and Boiled New Potatoes.  
**Sixth:** Punch Romaine  
**Seventh: **Roast Squab  
**Eighth: **Cold Asparagus Vinaigrette  
**Ninth: **Pate de Foie Gras, Celery  
**Tenth: **Waldorf Pudding, Peaches in Chertouse Jelly, Chocolate and Vanilla Éclairs.  
**Eleventh:** French Ice-cream

* * *

Hi everybody! I am so _so_ sorry that it has taken around two years to get back to writing this story. A lot of things happened in the last two years. Between university (two of them!), work, external research projects, planning a business, planning conferences, complete computer failure (please read as computer death), writing works to be published and life in general (which included another car accident two months ago, how unlucky!) this story did get pushed to the side. Never fear though because I do know where this is going and the plans for it are all in my head (thank goodness because I nearly lost it all when the computer died.)

Not only what is listed above has taken my time away but research for _The Heart of the Ocean_ did take up a bit of my time as well, specifically looking up etiquette of the era, and my own etiquette/finishing school classes.

I was reading over the reviews, and noticed that people were still slightly confused about the Grandfather Paradox thing, don't worry I am as well, but I can't give too much away as to what is pertinent information to the story. If it would help, PM me with your email and I can send you a copy of the family tree that Hermione drew in Chapter Three (yes I did create the Malfoy-Granger family tree, using a combination of JK Rowling's Black family tree and the tree created in the story) actually I have a lot of diagrams and excess information that you probably wont believe, seriously you wont believe how much there is (statistics, deck plans, passenger and crew manifests, family trees, photographs of the ship and clothing worn that era, books on 1912 – the list goes on.)


End file.
